Naruko The Mistress of Woman
by DealtShadow35
Summary: Naruko was born different and when she became a teen she did not look at men but Women. She has always had a thing for women. Then one day two of her friends try to seduce her away from Konoha but they get addicted to her and live with her. Now she is building a harem. This is going to be fun.
1. Chapter 1

—

 ***Dealt who is blindfold by blaze as he has no idea of what is going on***

 **P: You are going to like this story.**

 **D:then why does it feel like that you are going to kill me? Anyway, can I take it off now?**

 **P: Oh it is an Idea you will love and almost.**

 **D: all right * I take off* so how did you found it? *looking around* and what's it about?**

 **P: This is like the master story, but Naruko is the leading and men Have tried to get her into their bed but she likes women more.**

 **D:I see, but has she had went to bed with any? If not then who will be her first?**

 **P: You mean who was the first two Women. Also BE PATIENT.**

 **D: all right, all right time to start and why do I seem calm, I don't know, blaze give this tea to me and since then I don't feel any extra energy.**

 **P:*Blaze looks confused* What tea?**

 **D:*shows it to blaze***

—

 **Naruko The Mistress of Woman**

 **Chapter 1 the Girl with a Harem Plan**

Somewhere in a village called Konoha, lived a girl who's beauty outstands many of her generation, as she has blonde as it shines like the sun as she keeps not too long or too short as it reaches to her neck, as she has blue like gem eyes, Her breasts are Double J cup breast, and she has the figure of a Kunoichi, and she's only 18 years, and she's jounin too.

The reason why as well owes it all to her mother for teaching and raising by all herself since her father passed during the day of her birth.

Her name is Naruko Uzumaki, single and what's more, she likes woman and doesn't like a man that much and finally, she has a secret that only her mother knows, but for now.

Naruko wakes up as she had slept the whole day away because she was out on an A rank Mission, and it was a pain, so lucky for her, she was given a month off, Naruko lives in the Uzumaki compound which is massive with a pool in the back and an indoor pool with both an indoor and outdoor hot springs.

So Naruko realizes the time, and she says to herself "it's noon? Did I sleep the day away! Why didn't Kaa-san wake me up" as she gets off her bed and put on clothes which are a simple long orange shirt that she wears when she's at home, and rush out her room and look for her mother.

Which she found her at the kitchen cooking launch, as Naruko looks at an older woman with long red hair, wearing her everyday clothes, a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals. While her style of clothing usually consisted of this, in all, she the one that Naruko got her looks and figure from as Kushina has K cup breasts with an ass that make anyone faint with a nosebleed, Naruko walks up to her mother and pokes her sides which surprised Kushina and sees her only child "oh Naruko you scared me"says Kushina as she smiles as Naruko say "why didn't you wake me up?"

Kushina nervously chuckles and rubs the back of her head and says "I forgot, but anyway, lunch is already sweety" as she smiles with Naruko deadpan as she is looking at her "sigh Kaa-san don't you realize how many ladies I had missed?"

"S-Sorry D-Dear But remember I am going on a month long mission so that you will have the house to yourself, and you can bring whomever you like, oh I know why not ask that nice girl who was your teammate? What was her name? Tenten no that's your sparring partner oh right it's Yakumo!"

"I would, but she is going hot springs country for a little R&R with Kurenai-Sensei," says Naruko as Kushina says "then why not ask Hinata to come over, after all, you two are the best of friends."

"Mission Kaa-san sigh, I know you are helping, but everyone I know is busy with something even though I would love to have them in bed with me," says Naruko as she imaging all the woman she knows in bed. Kushina understands her daughter. "I know, and I can't suggest Mikoto or Hitomi they are joining me on a mission, oh I know, maybe if you could wait, you could have your way with me~," says Kushina.

Kushina then feels hands on her ass, and Naruko whispers into her ear "Oh I do want you badly but If you come back from your mission I will fuck you into your bed, and you won't be able to get up. An image you stuck in bed and at my mercy so I can do whatever I want Kaa-san" with Kushina blushing badly and shivers as she says "ohhh~~ I want it so bad, so much so I want to stay home and let it happen~."

Naruko then lets her mother's ass go and says "After your mission, okay?" with a smile with Kushina nods "all right and I will make sure to return before your time off is over" as she finished up making launch and goes to her room to ready for her mission, as Naruko is eating as she thinking.

'So what am I going to do?' Naruko then Decides to swim today after eating of course, after waiting for a while, Naruko drives in the pool and swim around for a bit until she hears Kushina saying that she's heading out, and with that Naruko gets out of the pool and dry herself up as she says "mmm why not, I head out for a bit" as she goes put on clothes.

Naruko goes to look around maybe get a new Necklace or something.

Somewhere in the village hours later

Two women enter Konoha but both from different villages, as one is from Suna as she has sandy blonde hair as she is wearing a black Kimono as it shows off her figure as well with a headband. Her breasts are double G cup, she is Temari and an old friend of Naruko but she's on mission given to her by her brother who is also the Kazekage, as she is thinking 'I have to get Naruko to join our village I hope I am successful and I hope Naruko will not hate me. I don't think I can keep going if my crush is angry at me or never wants to see me again but I don't know about her', as Temari looks next to her.

As a woman who also has blonde hair with cold blue eyes as she is wearing Kumo style uniform which is hugging her figure nicely as her breasts are Triple J cup breasts, she is Samui and she's from Kumo with the same village in mind as she is thinking 'why did I agree to do this? To Naruko no less, if it goes wrong, she will forever hate which is uncool. My Heart will break if Naruko is angry at me. So very uncool.'

They go looking for Naruko, and they find her looking at the Jewelry, so they walk up to her but notice that they're going to the same slot so, they stop and ask, "what do your doing? Moreover, am I doing?" said both blondes, Naruko hears those voices she knows so well she turns to see Samui and Temari staring each other down.

Naruko smirks and sneaks up on them and says "How are you two?" So that shocks Temari and Samui out of their staredown as their say "o-oh Naruko!" then Temari says "n-nothing I was nearby and decide to visit!" as Samui says "like me, w-well I wanted to see you that's all since it's been forever since we last talk" as Naruko saying "okay but you two are acting weird but whatever, how about you two come to my house, I'm all by myself since Kaa-san is away on a mission."

They nod, and Naruko leads them to her home.

When they get there, the Uzumaki compound was always beautiful. lucky for them there is a barrier around the compound so if someone wanted to sunbathe naked, their could without any perverts looking at them as Naruko starts taking off her clothes as she says "make yourselves at home as for me, I'm going to do some sunbath, your welcome to join me."

Then they see Naruko has a cock between her legs and they both Blush with the same thought 'That is so massive, and she would be able to please anyone', as they see Naruko's cock is 18 inches and is as thick as someone's arm, but little did they know, Naruko is still a virgin as she hasn't found anyone to be her first, as Temari is thinking 'she must have fucked her teammate and that Hyuga girl', as Samui is thinking 'She must be able to get any woman she wants into her bed like Lady Hokage' as both are seeing in their minds of Naruko banging the woman their thinking about as she is fucking them into submission.

Naruko then heads out and gets into a lounge chair and begins to sunbathe as she is enjoying the sun on her, with Temari and Samui are thinking of what to do.

As Naruko is thinking 'oh this is nice~ and I wonder should I bang Temari and Samui? After all, they are so damn hot and sexy~ but what will they do if they found out that I'm still a virgin?'

Naruko sighs hoping they will still get into bed with her by taking her to said bed.

An hour later

Naruko heads back into the House where everything is dark and when she gets in. She is grabbed, Gagged and blindfolded along with bound.

Then next she knows is she is in her room on her bed, and her gag along with her blindfold is removed, and she sees Temari along with Samui who did this. "Ok what are you two planning cause Right I am confused as hell," says Naruko as then she sees both of them removing their clothes with Samui say "simple we going to see who can seduce you and join which of our villages."

Naruko sees that they were not wearing any underwear and said "Oh Naughty girls walking around without anything underneath. I know Shikamaru has a crush on Temari but for the both of you are trying to seduce me into leaving Konoha? However, why?" as she tries to understand.

Samui and Temari blush and stutter out "W-Well I-I h-have h-had a c-crush o-on you. A-and wanted to give you a happy life" said both of them, and that's when Naruko smile as she thinking 'So that is why the Kazekage and Raikage sent them on this mission so they would end up with me. I must remember to send them some lovely gifts for sending these lovely women to me, but something extra for Gaara since Temari is his sister after all' as Naruko gets up and grabs both of them.

Lemon starts

As Naruko kiss Samui first and it is a toe-curling kiss she also cums from it then she breaks it leaving Samui panting then gives Temari the same kiss which Temari cum from the kiss as both blondes think 'she's an amazing kisser~' as Naruko is thinking 'I should really should thank Kaa-san for showing me how to kiss' as she stops kissing Temari.

Then both girls feel something on their asses, and they see it is Naruko's hands on them "Oh these asses are very soft and all mine" as she licks Temari's lips then Samui's as she says "how then whose pussy am I going to lick while the other gets to lick my cock! Decisions, Decisions"

Naruko then Smirks.

Next thing they know is Samui is moaning with her pussy being licked and Naruko has a hold of Temari's head while she is licking her cock as Naruko is licking deeply of Samui's pussy with her moaning Samui saying "oh kami! Oh, Kami. Your tongue is so deep inside of me Naruko~~" as she is just losing it, while Temari is licking more of Naruko's cock as she says in between licks, "Your c-cock is s-so good. I-It is s-so t-tasty~~" as Naruko can't help but be happy, 'this is happening~ oh how I have longed for this day~ even though I was hoping to have kaa-san to be my first but I guess not everything goes to plan. However, I have these two Beauties.'

Twenty minutes later

Naruko is sitting licking Temari's pussy having both pussies taste on her tongue and her hand on Samui's head licking her cock with Temari moaning out "I-I d-don't k-know h-how much I-I can h-hold o-on~" as she about to cum, Naruko stops then says "Cum Temari then you and Samui can lick my cock together" as she resumes licking Temari's pussy more and it didn't take long as Temari moans out "c-cummin." as she squirts out her juice as it gets on Naruko's face as Naruko tastes it while licking her lips as she thinks 'Both of them taste heavenly They will be mine, and I will not let them go at all.'

A bit after Temari came, she has now joined Samui as their licking Naruko's massive cock as their eyes are hazed by lust as they are asking Naruko "are you enjoying it Naruko~ are we doing a good job~."

"Oh you are doing wonderfully girls I am enjoying this. Thought I would love to have a double titjob" says Naruko as both Samui and Temari do so while blushing badly with some of Naruko's cock haven't been covered up, They grab their breasts and push them against each other, and they hear Naruko moan then they move their breasts and keep licking Naruko's cock.

Naruko loves this so much with Samui and Temari licking at the tip of her cock as Nauko rubs her breasts as she is saying "that's it~ keep doing that~" as she is moaning loudly.

Then after thirty minutes, Naruko says "I am about to Cum." They keep going then Naruko cums covering both girls in Naruko's cum as Samui and Temari feel just thick Naruko's sperm is as well how much she can cum with Naruko thinking 'ohh~~ I haven't cum that much since my first masterbaition~~, but it's nothing compared to the real thing~~~.'

Naruko sees Samui and Temari are covered in her cum, and they are licking it off each other, "how is it ladies~" Naruko ask with Samui say "it's so creamy~" then Temari "and so thick" and finally both say "but so amazing tasty~~."

"Good because I hope you both are ready for the main event~" purred Naruko and her cock is still hard which surprised both of them as Naruko say "however, the question is, whom do I fuck first~ miss Busty Samui" Samui's breasts bounce with Naruko saying "or Temari and her massive plump ass~" Temari's ass bounce with Naruko saying that.

"Oh I know How about BOTH~" Temari finds herself on her back, and Samui is laying on Temari's front with their breasts pushing up against each other, Naruko gets behind with her hands onto Samui's hips as she rubs her cock between their holes as she says "I will take both of you at once." Naruko then thrusts into Samui's pussy making her scream then Naruko took it out and pushed it into Temari's with Temari screams as well as Naruko starts pushing between them as both are going crazy of how Naruko is fucking as their holding each other's hands as their thinking.

'Naruto is fucking us like a beast. I don't think I want to leave she is breaking our minds with pleasure. I-It f-feels s-so good' both blondes in their minds as their being fucked more by Naruko.

Two hours later

Naruko is having her way with Samui while Temari who is recovering from around with Naruko not that long ago with her pussy leaking out so much sperm of Naruko as she is saying while breathing hard "s-so much s-sperm~ N-Naruko y-you a-are a-a s-she-b-beast~."

"Oh, Samui it seems you were made to pleasure your partner with gigantic tits like these I am glad that you belong to me now." Said Naruko who has Samui's breasts in her hands squeezing them making Samui moan more while slamming her cock into Samui's wet pussy with her screaming out "they belong to you now Naruko~! Every part of my body is yours to please. J-just fuck me more."

"Good and I think your kages sent you for a different reason Samui~hime." Naruko purrs in Samui's ear as she having her way with Samui more, with Samui screams more.

30 minutes later

Naruko lets out a sigh of relief as she looks at Samui who is twitching after Naruko had cum inside of her with Samui saying "S-So m-much c-cum~ I-I b-belong t-to Naruko~ n-now." Samui's stomach looks like she is five months pregnant.

Naruko looks toward Temari who on all fours as Temari had recovered and was about to grab something but she feels a pair of hands on her ass as she looks behind and sees Naruko as she says "N-Naruko w-what are you?" as she blushing so bad, "Oh Temari~ this Ass needs attention as well and I will give it the attention it deserves"

Temari says while being nervous "w-wait y-you d-don't m-mean" with Naruko nodding "that's right, anal sex!" as she pushes her cock into Temari's ass with her saying "Naruko you're too big you're ripping my poor ass apart please take it out."

Naruko says while rubbing Temari's ass with her hands "Oh Temari I have fucked your pussy, but I want All of you. That means your lovely plump ass" as she starts having her way with Temari's ass with her screaming very loud with Naruko thinking 'I always knew sex is great! Moreover, when Kaa-san comes back, oh she will have a wild night with me~' as she thrust her cock wildly into Temari's ass as it jiggles with Temari screaming out "Oh my god Naruko you are destroying my ass. Oh, It feels so g-good" with Naruko bucking her hips like crazy as she says "hot damn. Your ass tightens up onto my cock Temari."

Naruko then Smacks Temari's ass making her scream more as they Lay down and kisses Temari deeply with Temari moaning upon the kiss, Temari is losing it her mind is telling her she now belongs to Naruko now and forever more.

As Narko keeps thrust her cock into Temari's ass more and more until, "fuck. Take it Temari. Take all of my cum into your ass." yelled Naruko as she makes one more thrust and cums inside of Temari's ass as it fires so much sperm with Temari scream out "MY GOD. Naruko you're filling my ass with so much cum" with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

As Naruko takes out her cock from Temari's ass, then have Temari suck as she says "I want you clean my cock good~" Temari does, and she is blushing then Naruko feels a big pair of breasts on her back, and she turns her head, and she sees Samui and Naruko smirks.

A couple of hours later

Samui and Temari are running but Playful a both say "I hope someone can save us from being Uzumaki cumdumps. Because If we are caught and Don't get the help, we will be sex slaves for the rest of our days. Oh someone please help us" says both Temari and Samui as they look behind and see Naruko chasing them as she says "oh I'm gonna get you two lovely~ and I will make you into my cumdumps as well as making you stay in my bed for the rest of your lifes~" as she caught up and about to catch Temari which she did as both fall on the floor.

Temari says "go Samui, and I will hold her off~" as she feels Naruko rubbing her cock against her ass with Samui saying "I will try and Find help." Said Samui while doing a little pose making her breasts bounce with Temari starts screaming as Naruko had started fucking her ass with Naruko say "your next once I had my fun with her ass~."

Naruko is fucking Temari's ass so hard but what they don't know is an Uzumaki swirl in gold with the number one and above is an Q with a Queens crown that appears on Temari's left breast showing she is now Naruko's woman forever as is she screaming louder than before as Temari says "I-I'm losing my mind so bad~~ p-please stop I beg of you~."

"Oh No My slut this is your life now you are under me, and I will use you every day even get you pregnant with my children. I might even fuck you in public~" says Naruko as she thrust her cock into Temari more until within 5 minutes, she cums inside of Temari's ass with Temari scream out "cumming!~~~" as she just cum as well, Naruko takes out her cock and goes to look for Samui while her sperm is leaking from the tip of her cock as she says "come out my lovely busty ~ you know you want my cock~"

Samui does not answer as Naruko looks for her as Samui is hiding near the pool, as Naruko appeared at the pool and, as Naruko looking around, Samui is hoping that she is not found.

"Found you my busty Slut." Said a voice behind Samui and her breasts are grabbed then she finds herself having a cock is thrust between her legs as Naruko says "thought you would get away~" with Samui says "y-yes c-cause s-someone need to s-stop you and your sexual ways~."

"Oh my Dear you will Join Temari as my Busty slave and having my children like she will as well," said Naruko then she thrusts her cock into Samui's pussy making her scream as Naruko is having her way with Samui's pussy as Naruko kisses Samui deeply, as a mark appeared on Samui's left breast A platinum Uzumaki swirl with the number 1 and a capital Q with a Queens crown on it showing that she is one of the top Queens along with Temari.

Then Twenty minutes later

Naruko is sitting with both Temari and Samui licking her cock, and she asks "So Girls will you be my Uzumaki Harem sluts for the rest of your days?"

They stop and say together "Y-Yes Mistress Naruko~ We are yours forever." They get back to licking.

A bit later

Naruko's room

Naruko has both Temari and Samui in their arms as their on the bed as all three blondes sharing a three-way kiss while blushing badly, Naruko thinks as she looks at their stomach which their so full of her sperm, 'Oh I love these two so very much I am so glad they are here with me. They will be loved every day ~.' as their keep kissing then Naruko stops the kiss as she says "all right my dears~ time for bed as we have more to do~."

"~Yes Naruko~," They both said as they fall asleep with Naruko smirking brightly as she went to sleep as well.

Lemon over

The next morning

"What!" yelled both Temari and Samui as they are eating breakfast by Naruko who had told them that she was still a virgin when they had sex last yesterday, "giggles that's right, you two were my first" as she eating, They were shocked Naruko giggles, and then she wonders how the Raikage and Gaara will like their gifts from her.

Kumo

Raikage, a big muscle man with dark skin as he looks like a wrestler with a hat with Kanji of "lightning,' is looking at a package that comes from Konoha which he's guessing it comes over on overtime.

The Raikage opens it and sees a pair of Dumbbells with Gravity weight seals on them, and there was a letter with them, and the message read.

"Dear Raikage

Thank you for Sending Samui on that mission. I think you sent her because you want her to be happy and she is happy with me so Thank you very much. Those weights are for you, and the Gravity seals will go up to 3,000 pounds on each.

Your friend Naruko Uzumaki."

The Raikage Smiles and has the scroll with Samui's things sent to Konoha with a note saying that she has citizenship in Kumo still.

Then he says "that wasn't the plan, but in the end, Samui is happy with the one she loves so that it won't matter."

Meanwhile at Suna village

Kazekage office

Gaara who has red hair with rings on his eyes with Kanji of 'love' on his forehead as he looking at a huge box and he's bit scared to open it, but in the end he opens it while being careful and once it's open, he sees Two things one was a Gourd with seals on it and another is a scroll, he picks up the manuscript and opens it.

Gaara sees that it's message, so he reads it, 'dear future brother in law, Thank you for sending Temari over she is happier now, and she will be treated with much love. Temari is living with me, and I am happy to have her with me so the Gourd is yours with storage seals so you can seal much sand in it. So thank you again. Your Future Sister in Law Naruko', as Gaara finished reading it as he says "me too Naruko and enjoy your new life Temari" as he gets the gourd off his desk as he places somewhere for now until he is done with paperwork.

Back at Naruko's home

Naruko is at the pool with Temari and Samui are in lounge chairs sunbathing with Naruko swimming around as she is thinking of if it could get any better.

Temari is wearing a red triangle two-piece Bikini which shows a lot of cleavage side and underboob the bottom covers a lot of her ass and is comfortable for her.

Samui is wearing a Purple triangle two-piece Bikini which shows a lot of cleavage side and underboob and the bottom covers a lot of her ass. They are using Kushina's old ones until their stuff arrives.

Naruko is wearing a triangle Bikini which shows a lot of cleavage side and underboob top and boy swim trunks.

They hear "Naruko Are you here?" It is Mito Uzumaki who was the first container of the Kyuubi as Naruko is the third one, and that there don't know, when they took Kyuubi out of Mito, Mito's youth returned to her and not only that, she still like that for years now, and theirs found out that Mito was gifted with eternal youth by Kyuubi, for what reason? No one knows.

As both Samui and Temari turn to see Mito who has red hair as she is worn elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist, her hair was arranged in buns with hairpins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a rhombus marking reminiscent of the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead, and her clothes hide her figure as well as her breasts.

As Naruko hears her "oh Mi-Chan what is up?" as she still in the pool with Mito says as she comes up to the pool "nothing just come by to check on you and seem that you are all right with mmm friends?" as she looks at Samui and Temari.

Naruko Giggles and says "Girlfriends aren't they gorgeous mi-chan" with Mito let out a sigh of relief and says "oh good finally, I was started to get worried Naruko" with Naruko look a bit hurt "what do you mean by that?"

"yes Naruko cause I thought you would be like your ancestor who was like you, a futa and she never once thought to start a family or as you would put it, a harem, until her on her deathbed" explained Mito with Naruko staring at her "so are you trying to say that you thought I was going to die as a maiden that never had sex at all?"

"Yes dear I was worried Naruko we are family and Uzumaki's always look out for family, in all I'm happy" says Mito as she thinking 'and there goes my plan, I had planned on getting her in my bed and with us fucking, and I be her top woman, oh well' as Naruko looks her and says "all right, oh! Mi-chan would you like to join me in the pool?"

Mito thinks about it then says "Sure why not", as she starts undoing her clothes as she says "but I didn't bring any swimwear so I will be in my bra and underwear" Mito takes off her Kimono, and her Triple K cup breasts bounce, and she is wearing Black Lingerie which shows off her insanely hot body.

Both Samui and Temari had a bit of a nosebleed as their say "w-wow" Naruko is thinking 'Oh no kidding I WANT HER ALL TO MYSELF NOW, I didn't know she has such body under that kimono of hers! Fuck!' as she also have a nosebleed with Mito giggles as she thinking 'Oh it seems she wants me I hope I am next I might not be the alpha women who are above the alphas but I might be an alpha~ but for now I'm going tease her until she can't take it anymore' as she undoes her hair and let it fall as she gets in the pool, Naruko is planning something, and mito does not know what she is expecting.

Mito gets in, and the water feels so good as she starts swimming, with Naruko still floating with blood coming from her nose, Naruko starts making plans for Mito to be hers and Naruko will enjoy it, but for now, she is going to swim.

After a while of swimming, as well as sunbathing for Samui and Temari which the two decide to head out for a bit, leaving only Naruko and Mito which their still in the pool, Naruko ask "want to get out of the pool Mi-chan?"

"Yeah, that would be a good Idea." Said Mito, as the two Uzumakis get out of the pool as Naruko get out first as her swimwear is all wet and when Naruko turns to Mito then she sees.

Mito's Underwear has become a bit, and mito is sexy with water dripping off her with her hair wet as giving her a bit of a coma back hairstyle, as she says "say Naruko" as she speaks in a sexy voice with Naruko say "y-yes?", "do you found me so hot and sexy~," says Mito in her sexy voice.

Naruko could not take it anymore, and she grabs Mito says "Come here." Mito eeps and finds herself over Naruko's shoulder with Naruko's hand on her ass "I hope your ready mi-chan as you are about to become MY woman in my harem~" with Mito says "oh my~" as the two head over to Naruko's room.

Ten minutes later

Lemon starts

Naruko is moaning as she is being sucked by Mito who is giving Naruko deep throat her as she says "o-oh kami~ y your so amazing Mi-chan~" as she moaning louder, Mito smirks upon that as she thinking 'I have had years of Experience, but this is the biggest cock I have ever had' as she sucking more of Naruko's cock as she loves the taste of it with Naruko moaning louder as she doesn't know how much more if she could hold on.

Naruko moves her own breasts up and starts sucking on her nipple as she thinking 'this bitch will make a fine addition' as she very close from cumming with Mito bobbing her head faster as she sucking more of Naruko's cock as she can sense that Naruko is cumming soon, Naruko pushes Mito's head to take all of her cock making Mito's eyes widen and Naruko cums right into her stomach making it swell as Mito is thinking 'oh kami~ s-she cumming so much sperm~~ more than my past lovers~~ she will be the best of them all~~ She Might also be the one I am looking for to be my Mistress~~' as she feels more of Naruko's sperm going down her throat.

After that, now Mito is about to give Naruko a titjob with them laying on the bed with Mito saying before giving Naruko the titfuck, "if you think my blowjob/deep throat was amazing, but my titfuck are a class of their own" as Mito wraps her breasts on Naruko's cock which she never moans before.

"Oh Yes it is, but I have this I have some questions for you, and you will answer them," Naruko said and Mito "go ahead tell me," said as she is moving her breasts, "How do you know all about this? About our ancestor and not building a Harem I want all the answers Mi-chan" Naruko ask.

"Oh simple really, there's story about her, known as the Maidan Uzumaki as it goes, it's about her wanting to help others as well never awaken her sexual desires until on her deathbed as she realizes that she never started a family" Mito answered.

"Ok, and the Harem how does that work?" Asked Naruko as she moans a bit with Mito answered: "well since you can impregnate a woman with your cock and since we nearly extinct clan, it makes sense that it falls to you to rebuild our clan."

"How does the ranking system work?" Moans Naruko

"The first woman you sleep with will become the Queens of Duchesses, and since you slept with Samui and Temari at the same time, they are the Queens of the Duchess. No one can order them but you only and no one can overthrow them. They will get stronger and more beautiful. They are, and it is tough to get into their groups. They are the ones to stop the fights more." Explained Mito

"So they are the top and how do women join their group?" Naruko as she enjoying how soft Mito's breasts are "simple really, you invited them then fuck them in a silly way or that you just have sex with them, and there are yours with a mark appeared on their breast Or Samui or Temari can ask you to add someone to their group from the out of the harem" Mito answered as she licks the tip of Naruko's cock with Naruko moaning loudly.

"Ok Good To know and I hope you will tell Samui and Temari this Mi~Chan. Also If I am on time with them who is in charge while we are away?" says Naruko as she is just losing it now, mito stops and says "you put whoever in charge, but not just Temari and Samui, cause that will be unfair for the others cause that will create many distrusted"

"So Mainly the other Duchesses," says Naruko as Mito "not just Duchesses as I said it would create distrust, whomever that you feel is responsible. However, all the girls Defer to you above all. However, the Duchesses control one Group only." explained Mito then she feels Naruko is ready to cum, Mito takes a bit of Naruko's cock into her mouth while rubbing her breasts on the rest of Naruko's cock with Moaning out of control as she moans out "y-you too good Mi-chan~ m-my cock feels like it's melting!"

Naruko then cums while screaming "I'm cumming" as Mito drinks all of Naruko's 2nd load of sperm as Mito loves the taste of Naruko's sperm as she thinking 'I think I have made the right choice in letting her do this to me and I love how her sperm taste too~' as this went for a good while.

Mito founds herself on her back while holding her legs to her breasts as Naruko is ready to fuck her "I want to hear you beg for it you Uzumaki slut BEG!" Said Naruko who is rubbing her cock against Mito's pussy with Mito moans as she says "please my big cock Uzumaki lover~ it's been so long since I had a cock in me~ please my pussy is begging for it~ Pound my pussy to the shape of your bitch breaker~ Make it so that I only think about your cock every day ~" Mito begged, and that long makes Naruko's cock harder than before, Naruko smirks then Thrusts herself Fully into Mito making her scream all thick 18 inches by thrusted fully into mito as Mito just cum with her eyes rolling upward as she screams out "w-with one thrust you make me cum Naruko! No one could ever do that." as Naruko says "a-and your pussy is too damn tight. Tighter than Samui's and Temari."

"Naruko I was Planning to be your first but Your Girlfriends beat me to it" mito moans as she feels Naruko's cock inside of her, "but your mine anyway" says Naruko as she starts having her way with Mito with the older Uzumaki screaming her heart out, Mito is thinking 'T-This g-girl is s-so good at t-this I-I might have bitten off more than I could chew' as her breasts bouncing like crazy.

Naruko then Grabs Mito's Breast making her scream louder, and Naruko is thrusting into mito like a bitch in heat "Say it Mi~chan who do you belong to now" says Naruko as she thrust her more into Mito's pussy as Mito screams out "you. I belong to you, you big cock futa Uzumaki girl. Fuck! Your cock is hitting all my sweet spots and more!" as she is going insane with lust.

Naruko smiles knowing that she now owns the strongest Uzumaki and she will fuck Mito for a long time along with her other girls.

A bit later as Mito is on top of the younger Uzumaki girl as Naruko is laying on her back as she is watching Mito riding her cock like she's in heat as Mito screams out with her triple K breasts bouncing "Please own me. Make only care about your cock Please Naruko fuck me into your Uzumaki slut" as she is moving her hips like crazy as Naruko says "oh I will! After all, we have all day to do that~ now ride my cock more like the horny slut you are~."

Naruko grabs Mito's Thighs and Mito bounces faster and is moaning like a slutty whore from a brothel as Mito has her hands on her face then move them down as she has them under her breasts and make them bounce more as she says "your the greatest Naruko~ I don't think I can live without you and your cock." as she bites on her finger bit like it too much for her.

Naruko smirks and says "Then I hope you are ready I already have two queens but A duchess I don't have, and you will be the first one you naughty Uzumaki whore. I want to hear you say it that you are a no good whore!"

"I'm a no good whore~ who loves cocks so much. However, I love yours the most. Please me more Naruko."

Thirty minutes later

Naruko is about to cum and asks Mito "How much do you want my cum, you no good Whore. Go ahead slut scream it out", Mito answers "I want you wonderful cum in me Naruko. Please let me it. My womb wants to be filled so badly. Please fill this no good whore with your cum." as both Naruko and Mito are entirely covered in sweat as they had lost track of time, Naruko then Unleashes much sperm into Mito's pussy.

As Mito scream out "yes. So much sperm of Naruko." with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she feels so much of Naruko's sperm going inside of her as well filling up her womb.

As Naruko says "now give me a kiss Mi-chan~."

Mito kisses Naruko with Naruko's tongue in her mouth as the two Uzumaki share a very heated kiss.

A bit after, Naruko and Mito are in the kitchen and their fucking like there's no tomorrow as Naruko has Mito on the counter as she has Mito's legs as she says "do you like that Mi-chan? Having my cock thrusting in your cum filled pussy?" as she thrust into Mito's pussy with no mercy with Mito "I love it mistress please more fill my pussy with your cum" said with Naruko smirks upon that but then.

Temari and Samui come back, and there see Naruko fucking Mito who is family as Samui says "I-I never thought I would see incest sex with Naruko would fuck Mito like a she-beast" as both blushing badly.

As their notice that Naruko and Mito haven't see them, as Temari says "I think their so into it, there don' notice, so we should leave them be for now" with Samui nods as their way there to Naruko's room as Naruko lift Mito up and "kiss you horny bitch" as she and Mito make out like crazy, 'Naruko is so dominant it is making us so wet~ I want some of that' as they see Naruko and Mito kissing intensely like and they will have some but later.

It didn't take for them to doing it on the table with Mito on all fours with Naruko slamming against her with Naruko says "your mine! You hear Mi-chan! Your mine."

"Yes, your Mistress All yours~ The men Hit on me, but you are the only one who owns me forever," says Mito as the two Uzumaki keep fucking with Naruko thrust her cock more into Mito's pussy.

A few hours later

Naruko's room

Both Temari and Samui notice that both Naruko and Mito are at it and wondering of what is going on, as Temari say "you know, they been at it nonstop, don't you think so Samui?"

"I agree, but they are Uzumaki they are known for their stamina." Said Samui, with Temari says "oh right I forget but this feels different though, I mean there haven't noticed us when we come in after all" as she brings a good point, "You're Right Temari this is different, but I think we should wait when their done so for now" their hear from the kitchen that Mito is screaming about Naruko fucking her ass so good.

The kitchen

Mito's stomach is swollen making her look like she is 12 months pregnant as she screamed out with Naruko thrusting her cock so deep inside of Mito's ass with Mito scream out "fuck my more mistress. Make it remember your cock." as she has a fuck silly face, Naruko smacks her ass and says "This is where you belong now Mi~chan filled to the brim with my cum" as she fucking Mito's ass more.

Time Skip

Morning

Lemon over

Naruko wakes up as she founds herself at the table and she looks at her to found Mito who passed out as her stomach is so swallowed up to the point of she looks 30 months pregnant.

On her left Breast is a silver Uzumaki symbol with the number 1 with a capital D for Duchess showing that she is in charge of the silver squad. Naruko does not remember much of what happens as she feels that her head is lighter.

Naruko then looks for her girlfriends and find them in her bedroom and then she sees the effects of the Queen mark in person it seems that they went up a cup size and they have gotten a bit more beautiful and by what Naruko is sensing their chakra levels have gone up and so has their strength. Samui is now a K cup, and Temari is now a triple G cup.

Naruko check on them if they're all right as Temari wakes up as she sees Naruko "oh? Yours finally has done having sex with Mito all night long?" with Naruko looking confused, "what are you talking?" said Naruko as Temari ask her about the date which Naruko did as Temari said "Naruko that was yesterday" as she bit worried now, "Oh man I fucked Mi-chan all night long but I don't understand how it happens, first I was here having sex with Mito then the next I wake up on the kitchen table." as Naruko is confused by this with Temari say "well you two didn't seem to notice us when we come back like at all." as she now worried.

But then, "oh that was Uzumaki Sex Frenzy" said Mito who had woken up somehow as her stomach is slowly getting smaller with Naruko say "Uzumaki Sex Frenzy? This is the first I heard of it."

"Make sense since Kushina hasn't gone through or have I since it's been years, what it is, it makes two Uzumakis well on a frenzy as there have hours of sex non stop as well lost track of time, as well not taking any notice of anything around them, and the reason that it comes to be, is a mystery, even to me, but I know for a fact that it happens to every Uzumaki once every 6 months but it only happens with two, not one, so lets say if you had gone through it and Kushina didn't, it won't activate" Mito explains.

Naruko nods then tell Mito "Please explain to my girls about the marks and what they mean and the effect. Then After that Temari~ and Samui~ will be shopping again but with me." said Naruko with Temari confused saying "wait what do you mean again? We just did" as Naruko said "well to the bra shop of course cause you will new bras cause your breasts have gotten bigger."

Temari and Samui who just woke up looked down and saw their breasts had gotten bigger "W-What the hell." they shouted and that is when Mito explains to them how it happened thanks to the mark on their left breasts in the harem they are the queens while Naruko is king and they are the ones who will get a lot more beautiful.

After a while of talking, Naruko, Samui and Temari went out and fully clothed as their went shopping for new bra while Mito stayed to rest after being in what she guessed was intense sex.

The shopping area of Konoha

Bra shop

As Naruko is watching both Samui and Temari picking out new bras for their new bust size, as it a nice bonding time but then.

"Well what have we here my bitch is hanging out with some hotties oh I like them" says a voice of someone who Naruko founds to be of her three banes of her life, as she turn to see Kiba, a boy who is 13 years old and is an academy student as he wearing a grey jacket with red fangs tattoos on his cheeks as well having a puppy that's inside of his coat, with them are two more as the other boy with black hair and black eyes as he wearing a blue shirt and white shorts and a girl with long pink hair and green eyes as she wearing a red dress.

"What do you kids want I am helping my girlfriends pick out new bras, and I don't ever remember ever inviting you three little shits" says Naruko as she really doesn't there three kids, as the 2nd boy named Sasuke say "forget what dog boy say, cause these two are mine now so hand them over-"

Sasuke feels pain as Naruko kicks him in the balls hard "what did you tell you ugly little duckling I didn't quite catch that over your quacking Ducky-chan." Said Naruko "Now who are you an academy student to tell me a Jonin what to do? Well, Ducky-chan?" as the pink hair girl named Sakura says "how dare you. He is Sasuke Uchiha. The greatest since the 4th ho-" she gets smacked on the head with Naruko say "don't you ever dare compare my father to this little duck, got it pinky?"

Naruko turns to see Samui and Temari are in the changing rooms then turns back and says "Well what are you three waiting to get the hell out of here now!" Shouted Naruko with all three runs while vowing for revenge on her when she goes to talk to the manager of the place asking if they might be able to order specially made bras.

The manager says yes they can cause they can go up to any cup size and the bras can be very comfortable with the material, and the manager gives Naruko an order magazine and tells her if she wishes to place the order there, and they will help. Naruko says thank you.

She then heads over to the changing rooms and sits down waiting for her girlfriends.

Time skip a month later

Along has happened since Naruko went shopping with Samui and Temari, like for one, they have had to order custom made bras as Samui is now Triple K and Temari is Double I cup. And not just that they have sex, every now then, mostly at the weekends and so far, Naruko hasn't gotten any of them pregnant.

Like Mito said Temari and Samui have gotten more beautiful and stronger with a lot of, so they did train to control it, which is why on the last week of Naruko's time off, Mito take Samui and Temari off training to better their control, and there will be back a month or two, depends on the two after all, so Naruko is by herself as she waiting for her mother's return which Naruko really can't expect, for two reasons, tell Kushina of what happen as well bang her.

Naruko is already planning what to do with her mother, and she plans to keep her promise.

Uzumaki house, Kitchen

Naruko is making herself lunch as she is thinking 'after kaa-san, whom do I try to get next? Maybe Tenten or that New women that moved in, Mirajane I believed? Also, if the rumors are true, she is a model, oh i know, why not I march into the Hyuga compound and fuck every busty Hyuga woman~, Yes I could do that and oops I forget the other two new girls Alexis and Akiza yeah them as well this will be fun.' as she eating her ramen as she making plans, big plans to make her harem bigger.

She hears the front door open and hears her mother's voice she was home and right for the taking, as Naruko says that she's in the kitchen and Kushina goes there.

Naruko turns to see her mother walking who is wearing her ninja gear on which to Naruko's eyes 'oh she looks so damn good in that~ and don't get me started off her ponytail hair style~ no wait tell her first of what happened while she was gone' as she sees Kushina sit next her as Kushina says "Hello Naruko so what happened while I was away?" as she removes her jounin vests as Naruko tells her mother of the events.

Once Naruko finished, and Kushina says "wow! You are gotten three while I was away Naruko! I'm so proud of you! However, I guess you don't your sexy kaa-san anymore since you three woman after all."

Kushina then feels a hand on her ass "Oh who said that Kaa-san I may have two Queens, but I am not stopping at three you will be a Duchess cause you are not getting out of me fucking you until you can't move and you will join my harem." Said Naruko with Kushina smiling happily "oh Naruko baby~ you have no idea how long I wanted this to happen~."

"Kaa-san you have 5 to 10 minutes to get into my bedroom before I fu-" before she could finish, as Kushina moves away Naruko's ramen then she jumps onto Naruko as both Uzumakis fall on the floor.

Lemon starts

Kushina starts kissing Naruko but she finds out Naruko is not one who is dominated, she Dominates as her tongue is in her mother's mouth wrapped around her tongue, as Kushina is thinking 'oh naruko~ she's so much better than our practice make out sessions~' as mother and daughter making out deeply as both slowly taking off their clothes as Naruko is thinking 'Kaa-san wanted this so bad after all she is frustrated beyond belief, don't worry, I will take good care of you~'

Naruko then turns them over with Kushina on her back and Naruko also grabs Kushina's breasts as Naruko ask "tell me Kaa-san~ how many nights did you dreamed of this~" with Kushina moaning loudly "E-Every N-Night~" as Naruko starts licking Kushina's neck while rubbing Kushina's K cup breasts with Kushina moaning louder as she blushing badly.

Naruko then Strips the rest of Kushina's clothes off except for her panties, as Naruko let go of Kushina' left breasts and moves her hand down slowly as well touching Kushina's skin as she says "your skin is so soft Kaa-san~ and I wonder how wet you are~."

Naruko then gets to Kushina's pussy and feels she is wet "Oh it seems my Kaa-san is nothing but an incest Slut who is wet for her daughter~" says Naruko with Kushina moaning as she says "y-yes I am~ b-because I've been so lonely~~" then Naruko stops playing with Kushina's breast and play as she gets on her feet and gets in front of Kushina.

"Then I want to see how well you give head Kaa-san Suck my cock" says Naruko with Kushina sees her daughter's massive hard cock as the Uzumaki milf bring out her tongue and starts licking it as she thinking 'I-It t-tastes s-so good' as she licking more of Naruko's cock with Naruko moaning loudly as she blushing.

"That's it Kaa-san~ lick the cock of your wet dreams~" says Naruko as she moaning more, Kushina does just that as she licking every side of Naruko's cock as she says in between licks "so good~ your cock is good Naruko~ I want it i-in me s-soon" as she starts sucking Naruko's cock as she took it into her mouth with Naruko moaning upon this as she said "You are good at this Kaa-san~" as she moaning more.

A bit later

Naruko has Kushina on the counter of the kitchen as she thrust her cock deep in her mother's pussy with Naruko says "how is it Kaa-san! Are you enjoying our incest sex?" with Kushina screaming happily with her breast bouncing wildly with Naruko holding onto her mother's thick Thighs, Naruko smirks then asks her mother "Whom do you belong to kaa-san? Who owns this slutty Uzumaki milf?"

"It's your baby. My whole slutty body is yours to use as much as you desire. Please fuck this incest sex loving milf more." Screams Kushina and Naruko smiles and says "wonderful my Kaa-san is my slut to fuck whenever I want. Good I am getting more women or bitches, and I will have a massive family, but for now, you will have me~" as she thrust her cock more into Kushina's pussy with Kushina screams more.

As Naruko makes one strong thrust into Kushina's pussy as Naruko just cum as she roars out "I'm cumming. Make sure you take all of it Kaa-san." Naruko cums right into Kushina's pussy making her scream loudly as she cum as well.

However, after that, both Kushina and Naruko are making their way to the backyard and a seal automatic actives to hide of what their doing as both mother and Daughter kissing each other like crazy as they fall onto the grass then roll a bit with Kushina on the bottom and Naruko on top as they break the kiss as Naruko grabs one of Kushina's legs and place it her shoulder as she thrust her cock back inside of Kushina's pussy with her scream out "Yes Fuck your slutty Kaa-san show her that she is meant for nothing more than being your cum dump~" with Naruko thrust her cock more into her mother as Naruko says "you can bet on that Kaa-san!" as both mother and daughter at it like crazy.

Within 10 minutes

Kushina who on all fours as she is crawling with Naruko behind as each step Kushina takes, Naruko moves her hips to thrust her into Kushina's pussy as Naruko say "come on Kaa-san~ keep moving while I fuck your pussy more~."

"I am going My Lady~" Says Kushina as their keep at it for a bit more before Naruko lift Kushina up as she starts fucking Kushina while standing on her feet while holding Kushina by her legs with Kushina screams more as Naruko says "as you know Kaa-san~ within 6 months, you and me are going to lock ourselves in a room~ Because we are going to have an Uzumaki sex frenzy~" with Kushina doesn't understand it, but she will ask about it later as both Uzumaki fuck even more.

An hour later

Master bedroom

Naruko and Kushina are in Kushina's room as they are on a big bed as Kushina and Naruko are in 69 positions as Naruko ask "that's it Kaa-san~ suck the cock that you love~" with Kushina sucking Naruko's cock, Kushina stops and says "I will my Lady~", as she goes sucking Naruko's cock as Naruko smirks as she starts licking Kushina's pussy deeply.

Then both Uzumaki change positions with Kushina bent over on the bed as she says while shaking her lower half toward Kushina "come on baby~ fuck me more" with her tongue hanging out of her mouth while blushing badly as her massive plump ass is jiggling "Oh kaa-san it seems I know what to fuck next." Said Naruko and she smacks Kushina's ass making her scream and then thrusts her cock into her ass with Kushina screams louder than before as she screams out "oh kami. Y-you t-took m-my anal virginity. T-this is my first time."

"Good This ass I will not ignore it at all it belongs to me NOW," says Naruko as she is having with her Mother's ass by thrust her cock like crazy in Kushina's ass as her ass cheeks are jiggling like crazy with Kushina just losing it badly.

Kushina is screaming out "m-my ass. Y-your destroying my ass baby girl." as she going crazy with lust.

"Damn Right I am kaa-san I am showing your ass it is my property!" says Naruko as she fucking more of her mother's ass more.

As both are completely covered in sweat as their keep going more and more.

A few hours later

Naruko who is on Kushina with her head between her mother's breasts as both are catching their breath before their go on even more as Kushina says "'N-Naruko y-your so amazing~ Your even better than your father" as she breathing hard, Then Kushina is surrounded by a large group of Narukos and the real one says "We are far from done I am keeping my promise you stuck in bed at my mercy." and She smirks with Kushina blushes and says "o-oh my~" as she licks her lips as she can't wait.

For three days straight Kushina was gang-banged by her daughter and her clones. When it was finished, Kushina was out cold with her stomach swollen to the point that she looks thirty months pregnant.

On Kushina's left breast was a Ruby colored Uzumaki symbol with the number 1 and a capital D showing she is a Duchess like Mito and the leader of Ruby group.

Lemon end

Four weeks later

Uzumaki house

Mito with Temari and Samui appeared home as they walk inside as Temari and Samui had grown even more bustier as well as sexier. They now have an aura of a mighty warrior but also an elegant atmosphere of a queen.

All three notice the smell of sex in the air and Mito say "oh Naruko must have someone in bed right now" as she goes toward the bedroom with Temari and Samui following her.

When they reach Naruko's room while hearing moans and screams behind Naruko's door, Mito opens the door as their see.

Naruko who has Kushina in the cowgirl position with Kushina riding Naruko's cock as both notice them opening the door, Naruko sees Mito, and her queens have returned, and it seems that Temari and Samui's breast size has increased again "My queens and Mi-chan welcome back~~" with Kushina screaming more as she welcomes them as well as both mother and daughter keep fucking.

With Mito saying "I see that you have been fucking your Kaa-san while we were gone" as she smiles, Temari and Samui walks up to Naruko in a sexy walk, and they are blushing cause they find this hot. They Push their breasts up against Naruko's sides and she feels Temari is now a Double H and Samui is a triple L.

"We missed you Na~ru~ko~." They said in a sexy voice to Naruko as Naruko smirks.

In all, life is good for Naruko.

—

 **D:damn, that was something, don't you think so blaze?**

 **P: Why do you think I brought you here I found this place about 3 or 4 days ago First time exploring.**

 **D:so I'm guessing that happen when I was sleeping? Cool, let's stay here for a while.**

 **P: You sure? Cause this is the sister Realm to the Master one you know that right. Now I will explain a bit more, and I was studying this place by drones. If I may Dealt?**

 **D:no I mean to eat cause I'm hungry ^_^**

 **P: Well I will give some more Info. Now This will be Different as Temari and Samui are the ones who are , so the Duchesses defer to them while they defer to Naruko Ok that is how different it is and Temari and Samui will grow in strength instead of alphas like in master it is more of a Hierarchy with Naruko being the king and Samui and Temari being the queens and the others in charge are the Dutchess. So basically it goes like this Naruko at the top then we have Temari and Samui as queens. Later the Duchess who is in charge of the groups and the girls in the groups are Baronesses. So like that.**

 **D:*went get something to eat***

 **P: But In All Naruko is in charge of it all. Well LATER Dealt the closer**

 ***somewhere***

 **Dealt:*eating ramen* leave a review of your thoughts as well favorited for future updates and flames are no longer welcome, 2nds, please.**

—


	2. Chapter 2

—

 ***as a gateway opens and blaze walks out after a week since Thanksgiving, so he's in a good mood***

 **P: Oh man it was good to see the family again.**

 ***as blaze turn to see Dealt who had been here before him and he looks bit tried like all hell***

 **D:*look so tired* n-next i-in line….**

 ***Blaze goes over and smacks the back of Dealt's head sending him into the sky***

 **D:*come back from the other side as he lands into a tree* n-next…**

 ***Blaze holds out some mac and cheese for dealt***

 ***Dealt then smells mac and cheese***

 **D:*smells it and snaps out of it* food. *takes it from Blaze and starts eating it***

 **P: Ok now that was dealt with WELCOME BACK EVERYONE.**

 ***as Dealt grab more mac and cheese then realize of what is going on* oh it's been a week already? Welcome back everyone with chapter 2 of Naruko The Mistress of Women *eats the mac n cheese***

 **P: That bad huh?**

 **D:yeah, should have gone with two weeks but oh well, how was your holiday off?**

 **P: It was good I saw family, but I did worry about you how are you not dead?**

 **D:who says I'm not? *blaze see a ghost as his body is at home in a fort of blanket and food***

 **P: Oh great you are dead aren't you?**

 **D:yup *eats the mac n cheese as it went through him* but you can revive me which we have to that during the story, with that, start it as we don't own anything as blaze brings me back from the dead after my...my long weekend a-after Black Friday…*Dealt does a thousand mile stare***

 **P: Oh Great I need to get started Enjoy everyone.**

 ***as blaze grabs the ghost of Dealt as they go toward where Dealt's body is***

—

 **Naruko The Mistress of Woman**

 **Chapter 2 Making her move**

It's been a couple of weeks since Naruko added her mother, Kushina, to her harem but since then she been going on missions after missions, while both Samui and Temari were signing up to become ninjas of Konoha since leaving their home villages after all, Now Naruko, Samui and Temari are returning from a long mission and they wanted to relax.

Uzumaki Home

Naruko opens the door as she says "home sweet home" as she sounds tried as Temari and Samui agreed as they had gone though weeks worth of missions, but for now, they're going to enjoy whatever time they have before the next mission.

However, then Naruko notice someone talking with Kushina and Mito who had moved out of her old home of Senji and moved in at the Uzumaki house, Naruko who it is as Temari and Samui sees.

A woman with long blue hair with eye whites with beautiful face as she wears a purple kimono which is hugging her figure which is nearly matching with Kushina's but her breasts are more significant as they are Double K, as she is Hitomi Hyuga, and she's a Milf as well someone in Naruko's list to add to her harem as Naruko says who's energy somehow restored as she speaks with hearts popping out of her "Hello Hitomi how are you?" as she comes up to Hitomi with Samui and Temari thinking ' _where did that Energy come from?'_ as they are at a loss with where their girlfriend got that energy, Hitomi smiles and says "I am well Naruko you just got back from a mission with your girlfriends are you three ok?"

Naruko says "yeah sure it was a tough mission" as she thinking back as she and her girlfriends were facing a group of Rouges which all of them were guys, as well perverts. Well, they are no longer men anymore.

As Hitomi says "oh my but I glad you all make it back safe" and when she smiles, Naruko smiles happy that one of her babysitters is smiling as both Samui and Temari are now picking up as Hitomi says "as I would like to stay more but I have to head back, after all, someone put those old fools down" as she gets up and waves bye as she makes her way out.

Also, since Hitomi closed the door, "Naruko what was that about?" Asked Temari as she raises a brow with Naruko saying "I don't know wh-" Kushina buts in by saying "oh it's just that Naruko has a major crush on both Hitomi and Hinata since they used to babysit Naruko after all" as she smiles.

Then Kushina yelps as Naruko smacks the back of her head "Really Kaa-san need I remind you that I did hear moaning from your bedroom with you and Hitomi." making Kushina blush and look away.

As Temari askes "so you have a crush on both Hitomi and Hinata? How come you didn't make a move on them?"

"Those elders and Hiashi always got in my way of getting them, and I have to wait a bit more. Soon Hiashi and the elders will be out of the way then I will take any Hyuuga woman I want~" says Naruko as she can't wait for that day.

"You want them don't know you, love? I have heard rumors they are well stacked." Said Samui, as Naruko says "oh you have no idea~ since all the Hyuuga women are so busty~" as she thinking about having her ways with them, Then she feels Samui and Temari drag her to her room, and they say "Them later, break now."

When they got to Naruko's room they take off their tops letting their breasts bounce than their bras and Naruko watches them and then Temari and Samui pull Naruko between them, and they put her head into their breasts, and they smile "remember Naruko we belong to you, and you just have to ask and we can help you~" they purred. Naruko smiles as she has such great girlfriends.

Two days later

Naruko who was sent on a mission on her own as someone name Alexis gave the mission as the mission details are about she needs help with some powerful rouges that been attacking her village for some time now.

So lucky it's a C-Rank mission as Naruko heading there as she thinks that this Alexis person must be an elderly of her mission, as it's a two-day trip to get there.

As Naruko arrived at late at noon, as she is looking around as she goes ask where she could find Alexis, They tell her the can find Alexis at a spa her grandparents runs which makes Naruko thinking ' _oh she might not be of what I first thought_ ' as she founds it and went inside.

As she does, she sees a girl in the same age as she has long, dark blond hair is periodically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She has hazel eyes as she wearing a white jacket with no sleeves with a blue collar and a blue skirt as she wearing battle gloves as her breasts are Double G cup breasts, close to H, as Naruko knows whom she is as she thinking ' _She is from Konoha so this might be a call for help but to found out that it's Alexis Rhodes! Whom I have on my list.'_

Naruko couldn't believe her luck as she says "are you, Alexis?"

"Yes, I am. I am so glad they sent help, and your Naruko Uzumaki aren't you" says Alexis as she comes up to Naruko as Naruko watching Alexis's breasts bouncing as she walks up to Naruko, "Yeah I am so what seems to be the problem?" said Naruko as Alexis informs Naruko of what is going, and it's too much for her since there's too many for her to take on.

Naruko informs that she can handle this as then their someone coming as the man says "Alexis! The rogues have returned!"

Time skip one battle later

The Rogues were all defeated, and many are dead namely the leader, Naruko was rewarded by Alexis's grandparents who are 2 free uses of their hot springs, and Naruko is happy about it as she goes use it and now Naruko is in it and enjoying the hot springs so much.

As she says "this Hot springs is so relaxing~ but not as good as back home but still good anyway."

Then she hears footsteps and hears "Room for one more?", Naruko turns her head and sees a naked Alexis with a towel on, "Oh please do join Gorgeous I am not complaining." Said Naruko making Alexis blush

"You are very nice, but I have to ask are you interested in men?" Asked Alexis

"No, I am not I am more interested in women. Plus I am looking at a vision of beauty in front of me. What is not to love." Said Naruko making Alexis Blush even more with steam coming out of her ears as she says "m-my, I ah hmm I-I never felt like this before" as she blushing badly, Naruko smirks then swims up next to Alexis and says into her ear "You know I would not be surprised if you were hit on by many men and women. Who would not want you as theirs and I am no different you are a goddess" with Alexis blushing more as she lost for words.

Naruko then Kisses Alexis on the spot with Alexis thinking 'm-my f-first kiss' Then she moans as Naruko's hands are on her side as she is moving her hand up and down slowly.

Lemon starts

As Naruko breaks the kiss as she says "oh I can't take it anymore" as her cock show itself to Alexis who is blushing so badly as she never faces Futa before as she says "y-your a Futa."

"Yes I am, And you are about to become Mine, and now you know why I don't like men. Want to do it, Alexis~" says Naruko with Alexis says "b-but I-i'm a virgin" as she is blushing way more.

Naruko then smirks and has one of her hands grabs Alexis' breasts, and it makes her moan "Oh a virgin wonderful~" says Naruko as the two looking at each with Alexis blushing.

10 minutes later

Naruko and Alexis are out of the Hot spring as the two are in 69 position with Alexis moaning like crazy while she has Naruko's cock against her face as well in between her breasts as she moans out "y-your too good Naruko~ I-I d-don't know h-how much more I-I can t-take it" as she feels how big and thick Naruko's cock is, Naruko is licking Alexis's pussy and then stops and says "Oh Alexis you are doing fine" as Alexis looking at Naruko's cock as she blushing so bad as she let out her tongue as she nervously licks it.

Then when Alexis's tongue touches Naruko's cock and she finds it tastes delicious and the smell is affecting her as she starts licking it while blushing as she says "it's so delicious~ I didn't know cock tasted so good~" as she is licking Naruko's cock while moaning loudly.

While Naruko is licking Alexis's pussy deeply while blushing 'that's it, lick my cock to your heart's desire after all it will be your first and only cock that you will ever have~' were the thoughts of Naruko who is planning on claiming Alexis, as she makes her tongue go deeper into Alexis's pussy with Alexis moans louder as she feels it and says in between moans "Y-Your tongue i-is s-so Deep, I-I a-am g-going t-to c-cum! They-your tongue is making me c-cum N-Naruko-s-san."

True to Alexis words she did cum as her juice come out of her pussy and covers Naruko with it while Naruko has her mouth open with Alexis moaning out like while blushing, once she finished, Naruko licks her lips as she says "You taste Delicious Alexis I hope you are ready for the main event" while her tongue out as it upward.

As Alexis is blushing so bad as she heard that soon enough Alexis founds herself on her back with Naruko on top with her cock against her pussy, Naruko looks at Alexis and says "I hope you are ready Dear because I am about to claim your first as mine~ which you will think only of me~"

Alexis is nervous about what is about to happen as Naruko is rubbing her cock against Alexis pussy as Alenix ask "w-will it h-hurt?" as she blushing so bad, Naruko answers "don't know, you're my first virgin, but I will be gentle, You will enjoy this." Naruko then starts to slowly thrust into Alexis pussy with Alexis screaming lightly as she screams out her words "y-your too thick. It feels like I-I'm b-being ripped i-in two!" as blood is dripping out of her pussy, Naruko is moaning "Y-Your tight a-as shit A-Alexis" as she pushed her cock more into Alexis with Alexis herself screaming like crazy as she keeps saying 'your too big' over and over again as she shook her head as she slowly going mad.

Naruko then grabs Alexis's head and pulls her into a kiss which is what relaxing Alexis as the two kissing deeply as Naruko is thinking 'I see~ she's one of those who loved kissing during in sex~' as Alexis is thinking 'I feel so relax while being kissed, I think that I am going to get addicted to Naruko-san.'

15 minutes later

Alexis is screaming like crazy as Naruko is hammering down her cock into Alexis's once virgin pussy as she is crying so loud with her breasts bouncing wildly as she screams out "m-my pussy. I-it feels so good with you fucking it Naruko-san." with Naruko smiles.

"Good but soon you will be screaming out my name soon enough," says Naruko as she is fucking Alexis more, with Alexis screaming more than before.

With 20 minutes went by, As Alexis who is on top of Naruko as she screaming out Naruko's game "Naruko-san." over and over with Naruko thrusting her cock into her as Alexis hipping her hips to match the speed of Naruko's as the two going at it like crazy with Naruko says "Oh please Call me Naruko-chan~" Purs Naruko.

Alexis screams out "b-but I like calling you Naruko-san." as she losing her mind with Naruko says "all right I allow it" as she rise and kisses her deeply, Alexis blushes badly at this.

A later, at Alexis's room

Both Naruko and Alexis had left the hot springs and headed toward Alexis's room of her grandparents home as the two are making genuinely with their tongues licking each other and Naruko has Alexis pulled closer to her, as their fall onto Alexis's bed with Alexis breaks the kiss "w-what should moan ~" Naruko licks Alexis's neck "d-do i-if what m-my g-grandparents h-hear us?" moans out Alexis

"Oh they won't silencing seals are wonderful." Naruko licks her neck again as she places a seal on Alexis's wall "so we can be loud as much we want~" says Naruko as she is licking Alexis's breasts, Alexis moans louder at Naruko touching her nipples.

Soon enough, Narko is slamming her cock deeply into Alexis's pussy as their rocking the bed so hard with Alexis screaming as loud as she wants as she screams out "Oh Shit Naruko-san you are so good" as she loves having sex with Naruko as she's Alexis first and only one, as Naruko says "what do can I say~" she slams her cock deeper which makes Alexis cum upon that "I have had so much practice~"

Alexis is losing her mind, and her eyes are rolling up into the back of her head as Naruko slamming more into her pussy as there's an overflow of juice coming out of Alexis's pussy as the two.

An hour later

Alexis is blushing on a whole new level as she feels Naruko's cock against her ass as she says "N-Naruko-san a-are y-you s-sure a-about t-this," Naruko says "yes I cause this ass of yours is just begging to be fucked~."

The ass can turn heads, and it is firm and plump as Naruko push her cock into Alexis's ass with her screaming out "y-you could have p-put some l-lube

N-Naruko-san."

"Oh your cum and mine worked just fine" says Naruko as she pushing her cock more Alexis's ass with Alexis screaming loudly as she just losing it so badly, In Alexis mind 'Dear God she is destroying my poor ass' as she feels Naruko's cock going deeper into her ass with all of its inches, Naruko is thinking 'Oh she has a tight ass and I love it~', Naruko felt that her all of her cock is inside of Alexis's pussy with Naruko saying with a smirk "now let the anal sex begin~" with Alexis says "w-wait p-please let me cat-"

Naruko did not let her finish as she thrusts into Alexis's ass with no mercy as Alexis just let it out as she holding onto the bed sheets, as Naruko is rocking Alexis's world with Naruko say "Oh I am so going to enjoy this very much" as she bucking her hips with her cock moving in and out of Alexis's ass with Alexis herself just losing it badly as she screams out "y-you've completely d-dominated me N-Naruko-san! I-I don't think I can live without you."

"Then I want to hear you scream it whom do you belong to Alexis?" Asked Naruko who keeps thrusting as Alexis says "p-please don't m-make me N-Naruko-san." as she is begging Naruko.

"I want to hear it from your Beautiful voice Alexis so go ahead scream out the answer." said Naruko then she adds in "unless you don't want me to fuck you anymore" as she stops all together with Alexis whines upon that with bit of tears as Naruko say "I might as well take out my cock from you", as she about to redraw her cock from Alexis's ass.

Alexis' eyes widen, and she says "No I will say please just don't take it out" as Naruko says "well say it, Alexis, ~" as she smirks, then Alexis says "I belong to Naruko."

"I did not hear that louder Alexis," says Naruko, as Alexis screams out "I belong to Naruko-san! My body and soul solely belongs to Naruko."

"Perfect Alexis." Naruko then Thrusts into Alexis again and the Sapphire Uzumaki symbol with the Number 1 and a Capital D for Duchess appears on Alexis left breast. Symbolizing that she belongs to Naruko as Alexis is screaming happily.

Lemon over

Skip time, a day later

Naruko is sleeping with Alexis as Alexis's stomach is gotten swollen to the point of looking like she is 15 months pregnant as their sleeping while holding each other close and there don't wake up until late at noon which both went back to Konoha.

As the next day come by as Naruko had taken Alexis to the Uzumaki house and have her meet with the others, starting with Samui and Temari, aka the queens of Naruko's harem, then Mito and Kushina, in all their get along very well, as Naruko decide to leave them be and head out for ramen by herself.

Then Naruko sees Akiza, a friend of Alexis who is eating ramen and Naruko is surprised to see that Ayame is not around, she's guessing that it's her day off as Naruko next a seat away from Akiza as Naruko looks at her and sees.

Brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She rolls her front hits with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head while a bit hangs down on each side.

Akiza's wardrobe appears to have unique, Akiza's attire typically consists of a high-collared, low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves worn underneath a sleeveless, magenta trench coat that flares behind her, being shorter and pleated in the front, and black, elbow-length, fingerless gloves with gold bracelets above them; below that, she wears red high-heeled pumps and black thigh-high stockings connected to a skirt by suspenders, In addition to this, she wears a red neck choker and an emerald crested.

Akiza has Double H cup breasts as well being the same age as Naruko, and then Naruko sits down next to her, and says "hello, I don't think we have met face to face, I'm Naruko Uzumaki" as she smirks as she held out her hand, Akiza moves to shake Naruko's hand. Naruko takes her hands and surprises Akiza by kissing her knuckles, making Akiza blush.

As the two looking at each with Akiza blushing badly with Naruko smiles as before they know it.

Later at a Love Hotel

Lemon starts

Their making out like crazy with Naruko and Akiza taking off their clothes as Akiza breaks the kiss and says "M-My god N-Naruko-san y-you a-are so g-good at kissing" as she blushing badly as she knows Naruko's name when the two were making their way toward the love Hotel as Naruko say while taking off Akiza's bra "oh that's not the only thing I'm good at~" as she takes off her pants and panties as Akiza sees Naruko's massive hard cock and Akiza is blushing way more.

"I can also sending women into bliss," says Naruko with Akiza says "o-oh m my~" as she is blushing, as Naruko adds in "you can ask your friend Alexis about me rocking her world~."

"A-Alexis. Y-You fucked A-Alexis?" Asked a Nervous Akiza, "that's right~ now she's mine and I will do the same with you~" with Akiza says "o-okay" as she makes a sexy pose "t-then t-take me a-as well y-you s she-beast" says Akiza as she more nervous, Naruko then leans in close to Akiza's face and says "With pleasure my dear Akiza." Then kisses her again.

Timeskip 20 minutes

Akiza is on Naruko's lap as Naruko is sitting on the bed with blonde girl having her hands on Akiza's sides as the Uzumaki girl making red hair girl moving onto her cock with Akiza screaming out with her back against Naruko's front, "Oh god you're so big. You are turning my brain to mush" as she feels Naruko's cock hitting against Akiza's womb while Naruko is licking the back of Akiza's ear as she is saying "perfect~ cause once I'm done with you~ my cock will be the only thing you will think about~."

Akiza screams and her breasts are bouncing with Naruko has her slamming into Naruko's cock more as Naruko smiles more as she fucking her even more, "come on my red hair baby~ scream more for me~" says Naruko, Akiza screams even more than before.

A bit later

Akiza is trying to hide from Naruko "Come out come out my lovely rose don't you want to join Alexis in being my slut. You will love it" as she hears Akiza voice "no Naruko-nee! I won't let you have my sexy body with you lovely cock", Naruko smirks then says "You don't have a choice I can see it now you and Alexis with my other women heavy with my child begging me to fuck you all more like cock hungry sluts. All of you are walking around barefoot either naked with your nipples pierced or all of you in maternity dresses with nothing on underneath" as she is looking for Akiza more until the Uzumaki girl finds the red hair girl in the shower room with her back against the wall.

"There you are my rose. I hope you are ready because you are going only to want me" says Naruko as she making toward her with Akiza says "no Naruko-nee~ d-don't h-have you way with me~" as she looks very sexy by lightly biting her pinky, Naruko grabs Akiza's right breast and says "however, this is what you wanted. You did put this into your Dairy hoping that your sister would have her wicked way with your sexy body." Said Naruko who leans in closer and licks Akiza's breast.

Akiza moans as she moans out "n-no y-your l-lying N-Naruko-nee~" as she is blushing, Naruko then stops and looks Akiza in the eyes and says "I read it in your Dairy. I never knew my little sister was a naughty sister. Oh, you wish to have my kid even if you have to quit your life as a Kunoichi so you can stay home and be pregnant whenever I want." Then Naruko starts to suck on Akiza's right nipple with Akiza moans louder as she moans out "o-okay I-I give in~ yes I wanted to have you baby Naruko-nee~ because I lust for you~~."

Naruko then stops and grabs Akiza's ass and pulls her closer then spends Akiza's legs a bit then thrusts right into her pussy making her scream. "That is what I wanted to hear my little sister, and from the beginning, you were always mine" as Naruko kisses Akiza deeply with both blushing badly.

Akiza moans into the kiss and Naruko has her ass in hand and is using it to move Akiza up and down on her cock as their crazy for each other as their fuck more in the shower room as Akiza unknowing gets her hand on the shower handle and turns on the water which hits both but there don't seem to care as Naruko thrust her cock into Akiza more while their tongues licking each other as their looking at each other.

Naruko is thinking 'it's such massive turn on in roleplays~' Naruko then thinks 'Maybe I should have a large group roleplay with who I catch helping me catch the others~" as she fucking Akiza more while their tongues still licking each other with Akiza screams more as she loves it so much as she thinking 'Oh g-god N-Naruko is s-so good a-at t-this I-I am l-losing my mind~' as their fuck more as their getting wetter by the shower as it is running.

Naruko is having her way with Akiza and is enjoying it she then breaks the kiss and says "Are you enjoying this Akiza" says Naruko, as she thrust her cock more with Akiza, moans out "s-so much. I love it so much Naruko-san." with her breasts bouncing wildly.

Naruko smiles and leans in and whispers into Akiza's ears and says "Good to hear that." then nips on her outer ear with Akiza moans upon that follow by screams more.

Later back on the bed

Naruko has Akiza in, and she has her breasts in hand with Akiza screaming louder as she loses her mind entirely as she screams out "Naruko-san" more and more as she is fallen for Naruko for the rest of her life as her stomach is so full of Naruko's sperm. Naruko then pulls out and Akiza whines and says "naruko~san put it back in my pussy needs it~" as she is giving her the puppy eyes.

Akiza is shaking her ass against Naruko's cock, and then Naruko has the tip at the entrance of Akiza's ass as Akiza "n-no. T-that is n-not my pussy N-Naruko-san! Anything but there." says Akiza, her eyes are wide, and Naruko says "Oh but I want all of you, and that means this Delicious looking ass must be claimed as well." Then Naruko slowly thrusts into Akiza's asshole with Akiza just losing it as she screaming non stop as she is saying that Naruko's cock is too thick for her ass with Naruko pushing her cock more.

Akiza screams with tears coming out of her eyes as Naruko grabs onto Akiza's hips and just slams her all of her cocks into Akiza's ass with the red hair girl screams out as she just cum "Naruko-san you're tearing my poor little ass apart pleases stop" as Naruko says "oh it's there nothing little about this ass of yours Akiza!" as she grabs onto Ariza's massive fat ass cheeks. They Jiggle in Naruko's hands, and she massages them then starts having her way with Akiza's ass as their rocking the bed very hard with Akiza screaming out of control as her eyes are going hazy as she screams out "m-my ass. I-it's being destroyed by you Naruko-san."

Naruko loves the feel of Akiza's ass in her hands as well the tightness of the Red Hair girl's ass on her cock as their going at it like crazy.

Time skip three hours

Naruko is still in akiza's ass and then asks her "Whom do you belong to Akiza? Go ahead I want to hear your lovely voice to scream it out my name~" as she is thrusting her cock more into Akiza's ass as Akiza scream out "I belong to you Naruko-san. Cause of what you did to me. I can't live without being fuck by you." as an Emerald Uzumaki symbol appears on Akiza's left breast and it has the number one with a capital D for Duchess showing she belongs to Naruko, as Naruko smiles as she keeps having her way more with Akiza as the two keep fucking for all night long.

Lemon over

The next day

Uzumaki house

Naruko who arrived back home in the morning with Akiza holding onto Naruko's arm with hearts popping out of her head with said head resting on Naruko's shoulder as Naruko telling everyone about Akiza, They accept her into the family and they also say that the Genin exams are almost here and the civilian council is trying for Force Naruko into being a sensei along with Temari and Samui.

Naruko says no to that as Kushina remembered something, "oh right, Naruko could you stay here when Natsu gets here?" says Kushina, Naruko looks at kushina and smiles, "Sure, wait why?" Naruko asks as she bit lost now.

"Natsu wants to talk to about something like taking Hanabi as a student." said kushina as Naruko remembers that Hanabi is Hinata's younger sister which she's only a year younger than Naruto, The Uzumaki milf ask to the Uzumaki Milf "and how did this come to be?"

"Hitomi asked for me to have the option I know you don't want to be a sensei even though you become a Jounin not that long ago and you know you becoming A Genin at the age of 10 then Chunin, now Jounin this year...now I remember, didn't Hanabi used to follow you around when she comes cover with Hinata babysits you?" says Kushina.

"Yeah she did, but I don't want to teach just anyone kaa-san, as I'm not the teacher type," said Naruko as Kushina says "just hear Natsu out then you can tell the councils to fuck off."

"Oh even if I hear Natsu out, the civilian council can fuck the hell off they have been trying to get me to marry that pathetic kid Sasuke for a long time now" says Naruko, as Kushina says "they should know by now that they are not allowed to deal with Ninja affairs" as she drinks her tea then she and the other plus Akiza head out, "she will be here soon!" says Kushina.

"Yeah but they try anyway. Idiots the lot of them" says Naruko as she sees them leaving her by herself as now the whole place is entirely as Naruko is starting to think 'she set this up didn't she?'

Naruko then starts plotting punishments for her kaa-san or that a reward, she can't decide yet as she should get things ready, as Naruko is thinking about 'what do I remember about Natsu? It's been a while since I last saw her.'

Naruko then remember Natsu is a maid of the Hyuuga family, which she wears a Kimono with an apron and has dark green hair and white eyes like all Hyugas do, and wears a Headband at all times which Naruko knows that she uses it to hide her Birdcage mark, but she doesn't remember if Natsu has a figure or not as well her breasts, which she most likely guess she uses the same trick as Mito.

"Maybe I should remove that damn seal it should have never been made, maybe it will bring a smile on her I never seen her smile, not even once," says Naruko as she is getting things ready which is all done.

Then Naruko hears a knock at the door, Naruko goes open it and sees Natsu behind the door, "Hello Natsu please Do come in." Naruko moves so Natsu can come in and then Closes the door.

Both went to the table as they could talk, starting with Natsu "thank you for your time, Miss Uzumaki."

"Your welcome now you know I am not the teaching type so why do you want me to teach Hanabi?" Asked Naruko, Natsu says "because Lady Hanabi wants to be taught by you since you are the only one that's close to her age and not only that, you are the best Jounin at Konoha, with Kakashi 2nd", 'she also has a crush on you Naruko' Natsu said in her mind as Naruko sighs as she says "I get it, but is that I'm no-" gets cut off by Natsu "how do you know that your not the teaching type if you never teach anyone at all"

Naruko gives her a deadpanned look "Think about this who has the Civilians and the fucking brat himself wanted me to teach him everything even stuff from my clan. I did want to be a sensei, but with their pushing I gave up on that because they would try and force me to train that fucking little smug shit." explained Naruko, as Natsu says "you do know that Lady Hokage won't allow that at all, since it has to be approved by her and her alone as she is the leader of our home" as Naruko looks back and says "all right, haha, I guess that must have slipped my mind with all the bullshit the council of the Civilian been pulling" as she scratched the back of her head.

Natsu sighs, as she says "anyway if you are unsure, I guess we can work out a deal?"

Naruko then smirks and gets up and turns Natsu's chair around to face her and says "Oh my Dear I already have one thing I want."

Natsu is a bit clueless "oh wonderful! What is it?" as she has no idea what is about to happen.

Naruko smirks then say "You." Also, before Natsu can say anything, Naruko Kisses her with Natsu shock by this then she pushes Naruko away "n-no! W-we can't, I-I can't, I-I mean" says Natsu as she is blushing out of control as she moves away from Naruko "t-this shouldn't b-be happening, t-this should be about you being Lady Hanabi's sensei."

"Oh that is not my plan about today it is about fucking you into bliss so that you can't live without me Natsu~," says Naruko as Natsu only to move away "n-no! I can't! Can we forget about this and talk about being a Sensei?" as she is looking at Naruko hoping that she would agree.

Lemon starts

Half an hour later

Natsu is trying to escape from Naruko's grip, but it is too strong as she gets to pull in by Naruko as both have no clothes on with Natsu, who has Double J breasts, says "n-no please n-not this MIss Uzumaki!" as she trying to get away, as Naruko checking out Natsu's insane sexy body, "Oh this is a sexy body you have here Natsu, and I have plans for you~" says Naruko with her hands holding onto Natsu's sides while Natsu is still trying to get away while Natsu sees Naruko's cock as she says "N-No a-anything b-but t-that M-Miss Uzumaki please." as she blushing badly.

However, her begging falls onto deaf ears as Naruko gets Natsu close to her, and the two share a kiss, Natsu is trying to break the kiss but then Naruko lifts her and place her on the table while holding her legs in place as Natsu says "P-Please Miss U-Uzumaki stop this p-please" with bit of tears in her eyes.

"No Natsu you are too sexy to let go and I plan to take you for my own," says Naruko as she thrust her cock into Natsu's pussy with the Hyuga maid screams out "noooooo." as she feels Naruko's cock in her, Naruko then kisses her to stop her screaming.

Naruko bucking her hips in order thrust her cock into Natus's pussy while kissing Natus with the Maid thinking 'I-I always know I would be raped if I show how my body is! B-but I never thought it would be miss Uzumaki!'

'Finally I have a, and this busty maid will not be the last at all' says Naruko in her mind, as she thrust her cock into Natsu's pussy as Naruko breaks the kiss with Natsu moans out "P-Please t-take it out p-please" as she feels Naruko's cock thrust inside of her pussy as they are doing it on the table.

Naruko the starts licking Natsu's breasts as she fucking Natsu more and the Maid starts screaming now as she began to lose her mind.

Time skip hour later

Natsu is running and trying to get away from Naruko with Naruko going after Natsu as the maid is making her way toward Kushina's room, Natsu gets into the room and is looking for a way out but then Naruko grabs her and turn her around as the two kisses each other again which Natus is thinking 'n-no, n-not again' then she feels Naruko's hands on her plump ass.

Natsu then pushes her and runs out of the room, and Naruko says "I love it when they play hard to get~" as she goes after her, as Natsu is now the pool part of the Compound as she is looking for a way out "w-where? Where do I go?"

"How about here." Naruko appears behind her and grabs her breasts, Natsu moans but breaks away from Naruko as Natus sees the door to the backyard, she heads toward there, Naruko smirks and follows, and Natsu does not know that she can't escape.

Backyard

Natsu is now outside as she says "I have to get out of here" but then she feels Naruko's hands on her sides as Naruko says "Oh my Dear have you not figured it out yet you can't escape" with Natsu says "w-what are you t-talking-"

"There is a barrier up so No one can see us naked and it also stops people from getting away when we want that. You are going to be mine." Said Naruko who thrusts her cock between Natsu's legs with Natsu says "n-no. T-that c-can't b-be." as she moans loudly as she is blushing badly as she feels Naruko's cock moving between her very thick legs.

Natsu says "p-please let me go!" as she is moaning, Naruko licks her cheek and then whispers "I don't think that I will let you go. I plan to make you want me only my dear Natsu~" with Natsu blushing badly.

An hour later

Naruko has Natsu on her back against the tree while thrust her cock deeply into Natsu while Natsu screams out "N-No pleases-stop this m-madness L-Lady U-Uzumaki" as she feels the massive cock of Naruko's in her pussy while her legs are being held by Naruko who says "not a long shot~ after all your a sexy maid~ and this is like that wet dream I had with you in it~" Natus gets her eyes to widen.

Natsu is thinking 'I-I have t-to get out of h-here and warn L-Lady H-Hitomi,' but Naruko screams out in joy as she says "Cummming. I'm cumming inside a busty maid!" as she cums with Natsu screams out "N-No d-don't do it inside o-of me!" as she feels her insides are getting filled with Naruko's sperm as Naruko keeps cumming, and when Naruko stop, she takes out her cock from Natsu's pussy and Natsu falls on her ass as she says "y-your so mean, c-cumming i-in me, w-what if I got pregnant?"

"Oh I would not abandon you with the kid to raise alone you will live with me" said Naruko as she about to Kiss Natsu again as Natsu was almost willing to but she back off and runs off again, Naruko looks and says "Oh she is playing hard to get good I love a challenge and she will belong with me in my harem" as she goes after her.

Natsu is running and gets back into the house and runs into a bedroom as she closed it and tried to lock it but she soon realizes, It will not lock at all, so she hides but it was too long as Naruko come in and Natsu sees her as she backs away to the wall as she says with tears in her eyes "n-no, n-no more p-please I beg of you" says Natsu.

Naruko walks into the room closes and locks the door and then walks up to Natsu who tries to get away but trips and is bent over the bed. Naruko then appears and grabs Natsu's sides and leans down and says "Natsu you will belong to me. You are someone I want, and I will have you." Then thrusts her cock into Natsu's pussy.

30 minutes later

Naruko and Natsu are on the bed with Natsu on top of Naruko as the maid is riding Naruko's cock as she screams out "N-No p-please N-Naruko s-stop t-this" as she slowly losing her mind as she is riding Naruko's cock more, "why should I? After all" come up to Naruko and wraps her arms around the maid and have their breasts push together "I'm going to shower you with all my love~."

Naruko kisses Natsu then Naruko cums into Natsu's pussy as their tongues touching each other with Natus screaming as she feels Naruko's sperm filling her up once again losing more of her mind.

An hour later

Oh yes Naruko fucked the busty maid more as they are standing on the bed with Natsu has her hands on the wall with Naruko behind her as the Uzumaki girl thrust her cock deep into the Hyuga Maid's pussy with Natsu screaming out "Oh more Naruko please fuck me more" as she happily being fucked by Naruko as Naruko thrust her cock more into Natus as the two are really into it.

Naruko looks down and sees Natus's massive phat ass jigging for each time it hits against her for each thrust she makes, soon later that, Naruko is sitting on the bed with Natus on her as Naruko looking at her as she screams with Natsu scream out "you so good~ so good Naruko-sama~" as she gave herself into Naruko as Naruko gets in between Natsu's breasts while thrust her cock, Naruko then licks Natsu's breasts making her moan even more as Naruko place her hands on Natsu's ass and makes her hips go on overdrive as Naruko's cock going in and out of Natsu's pussy like crazy with Natus screaming out "oh your so good at this Naruko-sama" then she screams more when Naruko gets Natus on her back as Naruko on top of the Hyuga maid but she stops thrusting her cock because Naruko kisses Natsu deeply as they moan upon the kiss then licks each other's tongues for a few secs before kissing again, then Naruko resume fucking Natsu as the two thinking 'my god she is so good at this.' as Naruko breaks off the kiss.

Soon enough, Naruko thrusting her cock into Natus's pussy like crazy with Natsu screaming with all her heart while her breasts are bouncing like crazy with the maid having her tongue out of her mouth as she screams out "please! Kiss me again Naruko-sama! I want our lips to feel each other please" as she wanted to be kissed again, "Oh you will see my lovely Hyuga." Then Naruko kisses her again.

Time skip, Sun setting

Naruko has Natsu bends over on the bed as Natus with her tongue hanging out of her mouth "more Naruto-sama~ please~~" says Natsu as she licks her lips as she wants Naruko to kiss and fuck her more, then she feels Naruko's tip at her ass hole entrance, "N-Naruko-s-sama w-what are you doing?" says Natsu as she blushing so bad as Naruko says "oh I'm going claim your sexy phat ass next~" as Natsu says "b-but a-at least m-make out with me while pushing y-you m-massive cock i-in my ass p-please."

Naruko smirk "wow~ you must love kissing~" Naruko then grabs Natsu's face and kisses her then slowly thrusts into Natsu's ass as both Uzumaki girl and Hyuga maid making out like crazy while Naruko's cock going deeper as Natus is thinking 'I love Naruko-sama's kisses so much~', as Naruko sucks on Natsu's tongue before kissing her again while pushing her cock deeper into Natsu's ass, then Natsu feels that Naruko's cock is entirely inside of her.

Naruko breaks off the kiss, much to Natsu's dismay, as she starts having her way with Natsu's ass with the maid screaming like crazy, then Naruko says "Who are you the property of Natsu. Please scream it out I want to hear your sexy voice screaming out whom you belong to. If you do, I may reward you~."

Natsu screams as she asks "Is it with more kisses?"

Naruko sly smirks and says "Maybe," without a 2nd thought, "then I belong to Naruko-sama. My whole body belongs to you. Every part from my mouth, breasts, pussy, legs and my ass."

Naruko smirks and says "Now for your reward~" Naruko then kisses her and then something happens.

The Uzumaki symbol colored Pearl with a number 1 and capital D showing she is the leader of the pearl group. However, the biggest shocker would be shown later the Uzumaki symbol was seeking out the other seal she had on. It intended to destroy it. Five minutes later the bird caged seal was no more.

As the two keep fucking for hours, which Naruko had filled Natsu with so much cum.

Lemon over

Past Midnight

Naruko has Natsu in her arms, and her stomach makes her look like she is 15 months pregnant as Naruko is holding Natsu close as she is thinking while Natus is sleeping in her arms, 'one Hyuga down, many more to go~' as she kisses Natsu on the forehead.

However, what she doesn't know is that Kushina is looking behind the door and the reason she gets in since the doors had seals on them, so it was easy for her to get in with the others as she is thinking 'Catching Hyuga woman heart plan is a go! Sure I will be in trouble, but it was worth it.'

Then she sees a clone of Naruko behind them, and she says "Natsu will be my spy then when she tells me I will move in and take whom I want. Maybe even take over the Hyuga clan as well" as Kushina who just by herself as the others are going to take a shower as they all hear Kushina.

"Wonderful Idea. However, how long do you think it will take for Hitomi to remove Hiashi and the elders?" said Kushina as she is speaking so loud that the others had sweatdrop as their thinking 'ain't you being a bit too loud Kushina?'

The clone Bonks Kushina "Keep it down." as Kushina smiles embarrass like as she says her sorry since her excitement got the best of her, as both talks somewhere else.

"I hope it is within a week the most the Hyuugas have always had thought they are at the top when in truth the Uzumaki were the most feared clan we did rule Uzu…..until before 3rd war start which mostly put our clan to near extinction" says Kushina as the clone nods, as Kushina says "so as the Head Clan leader of the Uzumaki, I give this mission", with the clone of Naruko listening.

"You, Naruko Uzumaki, will storm the Hyuga Clan Compound and take the woman as many as you can and add them into your growing Harem~" says Kushina as she smiles, "When the time is right I will and remember Kaa-san I hope that you are not too comfortable with your position cause I will be coming for it soon" says Naruko as Kushina answer "oh Naruko, that only happens if you marry , or I just step down" as she smiles.

Naruko's clone then smiles evilly "There is one other way, and that is competition remember that. However, when the time is right the Hyuuga women will belong to me along with some other women, but I have an Idea of what to do with some of the men" says Naruko's clone.

Kushina says "we can talk about that later, cause now, Mama want some of her big cock daughters ~" as she jumps onto Naruko's clone.

However, she is caught and is pushed up against the wall as Naruko's clone fucks Kushina like no tomorrow.

Two days later

Naruko is heading toward The Hyuuga Compound as she found out that most of the Hyuga man had left somewhere with Hiashi for something that only the man of the clan could do, Naruko smiles as Natsu meets her at the entrance as Naruko whispers to Natsu's ear, "thank you for the info Natsu~ you will get your reward soon~", as Natsu is blushing so bad.

"Where is Hitomi Natsu?" asked Naruko who has Natsu's ass in hand as Natsu moans "s-she a-at t-the g-garden" as Naruko says "good girl, lead me to her please" as she smiles, Natsu nods and leads Naruko to the Garden and tells Hitomi that Naruko would like to talk to her inside.

Upon getting there, Naruko says her thanks to Natsu as Naruko come up to Hitomi, then all three head inside "So Hitomi how are things going for you and where are the men?" asked Naruko as Hitomi says as she pours water on a flower, "don't know and don't care since that man is so dead when he comes back" as she stops pour water as she says "can't believe he forgot our anniversary!" as it clear that she's angry.

"I am surprised that you have not taken over the clan yet Hitomi you would be better at it than him." says Naruko, Hitomi says "I'm already doing that Naruko dear, which reminds me, what brings you here besides maybe being Hanabi's sensei."

They head to Hitomi's room "Well I might or I might not I did want to be a sensei at one point but things happened, but I will make you a deal to become Hanabi's sensei." Says Naruko as the three enter's Hitomi's room and Natsu bows them and leaves the room as she places a locking seal and a sound canceling seal on the door.

Hitomi is none the wiser as Naruko is thinking while talking with Hitomi 'if I time it right~ she will be screaming my name~.'

"So Natsu said that you would like a deal to be Hanabi's sensei" says Hitomi as she has no idea of what going to happen, as Naruko says "that's right, I will be Hanabi's sensei if you have sex with me and be mine~", Hitomi looks at Naruko for a bit while Naruko thinks that she might have to do the same thing with Natsu but then.

"All right Naruko" she takes off her wedding ring and place it on the nightstand, which Naruko is surprised about this, "I will do it," says Hitomi as she starts taking off her clothes, and it seems she is wearing nothing underneath her Kimono.

When Hitomi was done she felt her breasts were grabbed and Naruko whispers "I hope you are ready to become just like Natsu with me being your owner~" but Hitomi says as she places her breasts against Naruko's breast "I would love that~ cause I want you to make me scream as I like it rough~" as Hitomi licks her lips.

Naruko smirked evilly and then grabs Hitomi's ass and says "You are about to be dominated by the person you babysat when I was a kid" as she kisses Hitomi and Hitomi kisses back as they make their way toward the bed as Hitomi is taking off Naruko's clothes.

A few minutes later

Lemon Begins

Hitomi is moaning as Naruko is fingering her pussy and whispers "I hope you are ready for more. After this we will talk~" as Hitomi moans back "y-yes w-we will~, f-for now, k-kiss me", Naruko does so while fingering Hitomi's pussy more, Hitomi is in heaven as she making out with Naruko as she thinks that she never thought that she would have sex with someone as young as Naruko, and maybe even Naruko stealing her away.

Then Naruko breaks off the kiss as stop fingering Hitomi's pussy as she says "I can't wait anymore, please Hitomi~ I always dream of you sucking my cock like a hungry slut~" as she gets on her knees and shows her cock in front of the Hyuga Milf with Hitomi says "oh my~ well I better not disappoint~"

Hitomi then takes Naruko's cock into her mouth making Naruko moan and say "Oh that is it you cock hungry slutty Hyuga milf" as she moaning more with Hitomi just loving being called by that as well enjoying the taste of Naruko's cock as she thinking 'Oh my god this bitch breaker tastes so good. I think I am getting addicted to it. Now I can see why Natsu changed a lot. It is because Naruko fucked her very well' as she sucking Naruko's cock more.

Their stay like this for a good while Hitomi bobbing her head faster, faster by the sec as Naruko remembers that Hitomi likes it tough so, Naruko grabs the back of Hitomi's head and forces Hitomi to take her cock all into her mouth and starts to face fuck Hitomi like she is a two dollar whore.

Naruko is facing fucking her very hard with Hitomi thinking 'yes! Fuck my mouth like that more~ yes I'm loving this so much~', as Naruko thinking 'I bet the reason why she likes it rough is that Hiashi might be a wimp in bed' Naruko is giving it to Hitomi rough and is making her gag from time to time as her pussy is getting more and wetter by the sec.

Until Naruko fires her first load of sperm into Hitomi's mouth as she says "fuck, take it you Hyuga Milf slut! Take all of my cum in your mouth." Naruko forces Hitomi to take her whole cock into her mouth with her cumming directly into her stomach. Hitomi's eyes are going hazy as Hitomi thinking 'so tough~ so forceful~ I love it~~ and Naruko is the lover I always wanted~,' Naruko keeps Hitomi on her cock as her stomach is inflating more.

This went for good 10 minutes as Naruko takes out her cock from Hitomi's mouth as the leftover of Naruko's sperm gets on Hitomi's face, and hair After Naruko is done Hitomi is gathering all of Naruko's cum, and when she is done, she hears "Well what are you waiting for. Get those massive funbags of yours around my cock you slutty Hyuga milf now!" Orders Naruko, Hitomi does so without delay as she wraps her breasts on Naruko's cock as she says "like this baby~" as she likes being dominated by Naruko, "Yes you slut your breasts are so soft and are all mine." Said Naruko.

Hitomi blushing badly, as she moving her breasts on Naruko's cock Naruko is smiling happily that Hitomi is on the way of being her slut as Naruko says "fuck their so soft on my cock" as she enjoying with Hitomi says "You're so dominating ~ Naruko just who I needed and wanted~" as she moving her breasts more.

A bit later as Hitomi is now giving Naruko a titfuck and blowjob combo as Naruko says while moaning "Oh I am enjoying this and I hope you're ready you slutty milf cause I am about to cum again!" as Hitomi sucking Naruko's cock faster until. Naruko cums and inflates Hitomi's stomach even more with Hitomi drinking all of it.

Once Naruko finished cumming inside of Hitomi's mouth, as Hitomi removes Naruko's cock from her mouth as she is tasting the leftover of Naruko's sperm as she opens her mouth to show Naruko of her sperm before she swallows all of it.

"Oh that is so good~," said Naruko as she enjoys as she always dreams about, "now then, let's see that sluttly pussy of yours Hitomi~ cause I'm going to make you scream like one~."

"Oh so demanding~ Whatever you wish~" purrs Hitomi, as she about to do anything, Naruko kisses her deeply as well hold her close, then Naruko push Hitomi to get on her back and Naruko grabs onto the legs of Hyuga milf's very thick legs, and without warming, Naruko slams her cock into Hitomi's pussy with her scream out "It is so big~ so thick! Yours destroying my poor pussy" with her breasts bouncing and Naruko slamming her cock deep into the Hyuga Milf's pussy with her says "that's right! So I will do the same with Hinata. Moreover, right now, Natsu is getting her reward~."

With Natsu

Natsu is being fucked in her room by a naruko clone and they are kissing like crazy as Natsu says in between kiss "more Naruko-sama~ kiss me more~" as Naruko's clone says "Oh I will my dear Natsu" as she sucks on Natsu's tongue then kisses Natsu again while thrusting her cock deeply into Natsu's pussy.

Back with Naruko and Hitomi

Naruko is fucking Hitomi like she is a sex slave meant for nothing but pleasure as Hitomi screaming wildly as she screams more as Naruko stops for a bit and lays down for a kiss as the two share a heated kiss while their thinking.

'Oh my god, Naruko is dominating me like I am nothing more than a slutty whore! It feels so good~' says Hitomi in her mind as Naruko says 'oh this is a dream come true~ I'm fucking Hitomi and making her scream like a slut~.'

Naruko keeps thrusting into Hitomi Hyuga turning more of her brain to mush as their kissing more, Naruko breaks off the kiss as Hitomi scream out "Oh god yes Naruko fuck me into nothing more than your obedient cum dump. To fuck whenever you want~" with Naruko smiles upon that as she says "good! Cause I always wanted you for so long~ and now your mine, all mine." as she fucks Hitomi even more than before.

After a while, as the Uzumaki girl and Hyuga Milf change position with Hitomi on top of Naruko as she riding Naruko's cock as their holding each other's hands.

Naruko is watching Hitomi's breast bounce like mad as Hitomi screaming out "this so good! This is so good Naruko."

"That is right keep bouncing my slutty naughty cheating Hyuga milf!" says Naruko as she feels Hitomi riding her cock more as she says "that's what I am. A milf who's willing to cheat on the asshole husband! Who has a limp penis."

Naruko smirks and asks "How many times have you cheated on that loser?" as Hitomi answers "t-ten times. Half of those times was with your mother, Kushina. A-and a one time with Mito." as she screams more while moving her hips on overdrive.

"Oh, so it seems My New Hyuga slut had fun with my Uzumaki sluts. So you enjoy the Uzumaki's more don't you? How would you feel if you were the mother of my children, you damn horny slut?" as she stops Hitomi from riding her cock more as Hitomi is getting as she feels Naruko's cock against her womb, "I love to. I want to be a mother of your children Naruko. Please get me pregnant, and I will promise to give you an army of Uzumaki/Hyuga kids."

"In do time you will be barefoot and pregnant with my kids for the rest of your slutty days." Said Naruko who then slams herself into Hitomi with Hitomi screams louder than before, Naruko then smirks her plan is coming together.

Later

Hitomi gets her back hits against the wall as Naruko come up to her as their very close to each other as their breathing hard as their about to kiss each other as Naruko says while looking into Hitomi's eyes "enough with the sexy talk, tell me, will you love me?"

"I am your Naruko." Said Hitomi then Naruko says "Then let's finish this, now show me some love~." as both of them kisses each other, as Naruko grabs onto Hitomi's breasts as their making out.

Naruko is happy Hitomi is almost all hers then Naruko left up Hitomi's leg and trusted her cock into Hitomi's pussy while still kissing each other, Naruko is fucking Hitomi like she is a bitch to be breed and Hitomi's toes are curling as their fucking more than before as Naruko breaks off the kiss and ask "tell me, do you want anal~" as she licks Hitomi's lips.

"P-Please d-do i-it," says Hitomi with Naruko smirks.

So she stops and take out her cock from Hitomi's pussy then toss her onto the bed as she come up to The Milf as she says "Then show me your sexy ass you Uzumaki loving milf slut" as Hitomi do of what Naruko said as she blushing so bad as she has her ass high in the air and spread her ass cheeks apart to show her unused hole as she says "l like this?"

Then she feels Naruko's tip is at the back entrance "That is perfect, remember I will never let you go~" says Naruko as Hitomi blushing badly as Naruko slams all of her cocks into Hitomi's ass with her scream out "oh god you're destroying my poor ass. Please fuck it more!" as her eyes rolling upward as she feels Naruko having her way with her Hyuga Milf ass as she screams louder by the sec.

As Naruko thrust her cock more into Hitomi's ass as their rocking bed roughly as the room is filled with screams, skin hitting against the skin, sweat and more as their fuck more and more.

"Who do you belong to Hitomi go ahead scream out who owns this slutty Uzumaki loving Hyuga slut" says Naruko as she fucking Hitomi's ass more and more, Hitomi screams out with all her heart "I am the property of Naruko Uzumaki she owns my pussy, ass, breasts, womb, and my soul! I am now only for Naruko's pleasure only."

Then an Opal colored Uzumaki symbol with the number one, and capital D shows that she is now Naruko's and in charge of Opal group as Naruko smirks upon that as she and Hitomi fuck more than before.

Hours later

Lemon over

Naruko falls onto Hitomi as both are covered in sweat as Naruko says "You are now my woman Hitomi and tomorrow we are going to talk about what I want for me to be Hanabi's sensei" as Hitomi says "w-we will talk about it tomorrow-" as Naruko kisses her deeply while blushing badly as their went to sleep for the night.

Hitomi's stomach is swollen to the point she looks to be 16 months pregnant.

The next day

Naruko is talking with Hitomi while the males are still gone are Naruko says "so it's a deal then? I will be Hanabi's Sensei."

"Yes when I take over then as my lover, you will have full control of the Hyuga clan. You are allowed to fuck every Hyuga women and make them your sluts that are within age." Said Hitomi but that is not everything.

"Does that also include my cute little student?" says Naruko as Hitomi says "both of my daughters in fact" as she smiles, and on cue, both of them hear.

"I'm home!" as their know who it is, as they see a woman who looks like Hitomi but younger as she wearing the Jounin uniform as it hugging her figure as her breasts size are Double I as she long lnk blue hair and white eyes, she is Hinata Hyuga and she comes back from a mission.

The next one is Her little sister who has been on reserves waiting for a sensei, as she a year younger than Naruko as her breasts are Double H as she is wearing her training clones which is hugging her body nicely as she has short brown hair and white eye. Her name is Hanabi Hyuga

"Hello girls I am almost done talking to your mother so why don't you both to relax," says Naruko as Hinata says "Naruko-chan?" as Hanabi who is blushing as she is thinking 'I hope it is about being my sensei. I would be delighted if my crush were my sensei' as she is praying for it.

Naruko says "surprised to see me Hinata?" as she smiles then says "hello Hanabi-chan! How was your day?"

They are shocked truthfully, and they head off to their rooms. Naruko turns back to Hitomi and says "When the Hyuga females become mine you will keep this place but put a seal for me to come here whenever I wish" as she thinking about fucking every busty Hyuga woman.

"That's right," says Hitomi as she smiles more, Naruko says "and since I'm here, I can get the next one to add in my harem~" as she all right has one in mind, Hitomi smiles and says "Have fun with the one you choose.", Hitomi gets up and says "if you excuse me, I'm going go filed the divorce and took over the clan," Hitomi bows and leaves.

Naruko smiles and gets up then heads to Hinata's room, as Naruko opens the door slightly, and what she sees gives her a massive hard-on as she says.

Inside of Hinata's room

Hinata looking at herself at the mirror as she says "oh dammit, I just get this bra" as the bra she's wearing a bra that's just too small for her as it is pushing up her breast and the panties have vanished between her ass cheeks and barely covering her pussy, as Hinata says "sigh I will have to go shopping again" as she not noticing Naruko walks in and locks the door as well place seals on it.

Naruko smirks at what she sees and is ready to claim Hinata, aka the 2nd person that Naruko has a crush on, as she makes herself known, "Well look at what I have here" says Naruko as Hinata eeps upon hearing it with her breasts bounce, and turns around seeing Naruko "W-What a-are y-you d-doing h-here N-Naruko?" Asked Hinata who is nervous as well blushing badly.

Naruko walks up to Hinata as she says to her "well I was wondering if you want to do it~" as Hinata walking backward until she's against the wall with Naruko in front of her, Hinata gets past Naruko and heads to the door, but it won't open, she tries to unlock it.

Meanwhile outside of Hinata's room

Hanabi is looking around and sees that Naruko is not around as Natsu walks by, but Hanabi stops her, "did Naruko leave?" Hanabi asks, Natsu thinks and says "I don't know." But in her mind, she is thinking 'So Lady Hinata is next to join wonderful, hopefully Lady Hanabi is next' as Hanabi looks a bit sad " I was hoping to hang out with her since she's so busy now since she's a Jounin" says Hanabi then she says "I guess I will go to the training Grounds" as she's thinking 'I really wanted to hang out with Naruko' as she heads out with Natsu waving bye to her as she thinking 'don't worry Lady Hanabi, you will have your turn soon' as Hanabi leaves the compound.

Back in Hinata's room

Hinata is trying to get out than Naruko Grabs Hinata's breasts as she says "oh Hinata-chan~," Hinata is trying not to moan, and Naruko says "Don't even try it you will get fucked by me" as she licks her lips.

As Hinata breaks away from Naruko as she says "n-no N-Naruko-chan, I-I can't! I-I'm going to get married!" as her eyes look at the side a bit before looking back at Naruko, hoping that she doesn't notice, But Naruko does and says "Oh I don't care I will have you and no one can take you from me" as she tries to grab Hinata as the Hyuga girl moves around the room while getting away from Naruko as well trying to reasoning with the Uzumaki girl until she said that it was her father's idea.

However, Hinata trips and Naruko catches her and removes her bra and panties while Hinata tries to stop her as she says "n-no! P-please Naruko-chan." as she blushing badly as Naruko says "I can not cause your too sexy in there small bra and panties."

Then they come off, and Naruko has Hinata's breasts in her hand.

Lemon starts

As Hinata trying to get away but can't as Naruko say "come on Hinata-chan~ you know want me~" as she licks her lips as she is folding Hinata's breasts.

"N-No N-Naruko-chan knock it off," says Hinata as she is moaning as blushing, Naruko kisses Hinata deeply, Hinata is thinking 'Someone, please help me please' as she is kissed.

A bit later

Naruko who had taken off her clothes, bra and panties, as she chasing Hinata around the room as she says "come on Hinata-chan~" as their moving around the room, as their breasts bouncing like crazy as their running as Hinata says "No Naruko No you won't do this to me, y-your longtime friend and former babysitter" as she hopes Naruko will stop after hearing that.

As Naruko says "that didn't stop me from fucking your kaa-san into submission~."

"Y-You fucked m-my Kaa-san?" Asked a shocked Hinata with Naruko nod to that "and soon, she will take over the clan and kick your asshole of a father out" says Naruko, Hinata is hoping that someone can help her, but now she isn't sure.

Naruko catches her and says "Your mother is not only my slut but so is Natsu and other Hyuga women will join them, well anyone from Hanabi's age to Hitomi's, so how about it~ will you join my harem?" as she is looking at Hinata lovely.

Hinata keeps fighting "No" as she tries to get away but then Naruko place Hinata on the bed with Naruko on top of Hinata, And forces Hinata to take her cock into her mouth, which on that moment, her mind had split into two.

As one side says in Hinata's mind 'oh kami~ her cock is so huge and tasty~ maybe I should~.'

The other side says 'No we must fight back she will not be controlling us.'

As Naruko says, while feels Hinata's mouth on her cock "oh wow~ your mouth feels so good that it's on a class of its ~."

Naruko then starts to go faster making Hinata gag from time to time as she thrust her cock into Hinata's mouth more, as Naruko is thinking 'she's so good~ just like Hitomi~ it's like they were made for sex~" as she enjoyed the warmth of Hinata's mouth, Hinata starts to cry a little bit as she feels Naruko's cock in her mouth as it going in more in-depth, as Naruko who has her hand on the wall as she disables the lock seal as she thinking.

'Oh, a little fun with her~' says Naruko in her mind as she lets out a scream as she cums as she says "drink it~drink it all my Hyuga princess~."

Hinata is forced to drink Naruko's seed and is crying more as the two halves of Hinata's mind say.

One half 'her sperm is so good~ we need more~.'

The other 'I don't care she will never have us.'

A bit later

Hinata who get away from Naruko as she had left her own but however she can't seem to go the compound as Naruko is chasing her now, what Hinata does not know is the compound now has the same seal as the Uzumaki compound, and Hinata can't escape until someone disable it, so right now she's heading toward her mother's garden to hide, as she thinking 'I have to hide the garden might be the best place to hide' as she hears as she goes into the bushes.

"Oh Hime-sama~, where are you~," says Naruko as she is looking around, Hinata tries not to say anything, and she knows Naruko is the princess of a nation, as Naruko says "come on Hinata-hime~, I know deep down you want to have sex with me~."

As Hinata holding her mouth as within her mind 'i'm over here~ please found us and fuck our brains out~.'

'Shut up. We will never belong to Naruko at all' says the other voice in Hinata's mind, but what Hinata doesn't know that there's another Naruko who is the real one behind her as the one that Hinata is seeing is a shadow clone, the real one Grabs Hinata making her scream "No!" the only one who heard was the shadow clone as she smiles as she poofs away.

As both Naruko and Hinata fall out of the bush as Naruko is licking Hinata's neck, Then she starts rubbing her cock against Hinata's pussy, with the Hyuga girl saying "n-no! P-please y-you have to stop Naruko-chan!" as she moaning while blushing, naruko says "No I want you now and you will love it in time~" as she kisses Hinata deeply.

Hinata is trying to fight back, but Naruko is stronger than her before Hinata knows it.

She founds herself in a position that she's on her back with her legs to her shoulders with Naruko holding her like that as she about to slam her cock into Hinata's pussy as Naruko ask "Hinata-hime~ are you a virgin~" as she slams her cock into her.

Hinata just screams as she screams out "Nooo." with blood leaking out of her pussy as she says "n-no, y-your too cruel N-Naruko-chan" Naruko smirks and says "So you are a wonderful virgin ~" as she starts to thrust her cock into Hinata's pussy with Hyuga girl scream loudly as she losing it badly.

Naruko is fucking her like she is trying to breed Hinata as she keeps fucking her more and more with Hinata screaming more with tears falling, Naruko then Kisses Hinata while she is still fucking Hinata even more.

A after later, with Hinata on all fours as she tries to get away, but Naruko won't allow it as she slams her cock back inside of Hinata with Hyuga girl screams out "Please Stop Naruko please" as she feels Naruko's cock moving inside of her pussy as well spreading her inner walls but her words fall to deaf eyes.

Two hours later

Hinata is in Doggy style, and Naruko is still fucking her hard "I hope your ready Hinata cause here I cum." Naruko then cums inside Hinata, and she screams "No!" as she feels Naruko's sperm flowing inside of her.

Her womb is being stretched out with all of the cum Naruko is pumping into her.

A bit later

Naruko and Hinata are in the dining room with Naruko fucking Hinata on the table as Naruko is still on top of Hinata as Uzumaki girl says to her "Are you going to give in and just accept this yet?"

"N-No n-never," says Hinata as she is screaming more with Naruko slamming her cock into her even more as Naruko kisses Hinata which oddly enough, Hinata would kiss back, Naruko is thinking 'soon this Hyuga will be mine."

Three hours later

Naruko is rubbing Hinata's asshole, and Hinata is saying "N-No a-anywhere b-but there" as she blushing badly as Naruko keeps rubbing then she starts licking Hinata's asshole while holding onto Hinata's massive plump ass with Hinata moans out "N-No s-stop."

Naruko stops then thrusts her cock all the way into Hinata's ass with Hinata screams with all her might as well eyes widely open as she cum on that spot.

Naruko thrusts more into Hinata as she screams louder then Naruko asks "Whom do you belong to who is your owner Hinata? Scream it I want to hear your answer. You will love joining your mother" as Hinata screams out "I, I, I!"

A few hours later

"I am Naruko's property. She owns me all of me she is the one to control my clan." Shouted Hinata with two Naruko's fucking her the real one is fucking her pussy and a clone is fucking Hinata's ass as their doing it in the dining room with Naruko smiles upon that as she and her clone fuck Hinata even more than before.

Hinata has a mark appear on her left breast. It is an Amethyst colored Uzumaki symbol with the number 1 and capital D showing that she is in charge of the Amethyst group.

Their keep fucking for more as their went back to Hinata's room, with Naruko laying on her back with Hinata riding her cock as she screams out of how much she happy that Naruko take her "Oh Mistress this fallen princess is yours forever I don't even remember that losers name." scream Hinata as she loves having Naruko's cock in her as she moving her hips more as Naruko says "good~ cause now you are no-"

Hitomi walks in and sees this "oh Has my eldest fallen to Naruko~" as she has her hand on her hip with Hinata riding Naruko's cock more as she is screaming out 'more' with Naruko notice and says "welcome back my milf~ so tell me how did it go?"

"I have left that man, and it seems many of the Hyuuga men were found dead with Alcohol poisoning. Hiashi is one of them along with the elders I am now in charge of the clan. The Hyuga clan is now yours Naruko~."

Also, that brings a big smile on Naruko's face, "so that means" Hitomi smiles and removes her kimono and she has nothing on underneath "We are your property now Naruko~ What are you going to do with us~?" says Hitomi as Naruko "what else? Sex of course" says.

Then Shadow clones appear and start fucking Hitomi.

Lemon ends

—

 **D:*freezes time and he's alive now* thank you blaze for bring me back to life…...even though it takes you a while to do so, right?**

 **P: You have no fucking Idea about five days to bring you back.**

 **D:*notice that blaze's eye is twitching* damn, well anyway, it's good to be back even though it feels like forever, well more so than others *points at blaze***

 ***Blaze gives dealt the one finger salute***

 **D:see what I mean? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, and we will be back soon on more on this and other stories until then, leave a review of your thoughts, favorite if you are new here and flames AIN'T WELCOME.**

 **P: Don't like the story don't read I don't care.**

 **D:*opens a door than fainted***

 ***Blaze grabs Dealt and throws him over his shoulder and walks right into the gateway which closes and vanishes***

—


End file.
